So I Can Kiss You Anytime I Want
by k8ln713
Summary: It's been five years since Bella's returned to her hometown in St. Pete Beach. Her reason: to finally get her husband, Edward, to give her a divorce. She's built a successful life for herself up in NY after leaving Edward, but has been having trouble getting Edward to give in and sign the divorce papers. Will Bella's return make her remember that Edward was always the one for her?
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hi! So brand new, multi-chaptered story! I was inspired by _Sweet Home Alabama,_ so this is my take on it using Bella and Edward.**

**Everything's prewritten, so the chapters will regularly be updated. Probably on a weekly basis.**

**This chapter was beta'd by kitchmill, Julietoo, thir13enth, and bigblueboat. Thanks, ladies! I appreciate it a lot! :)**

**As always, I love getting reviews! I love reading the comments all of you leave. So tell me what you think! And of course ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

_St. Pete Beach, Florida – August 1997_

"Mom! I'm gonna be at the beach with Edward!" I yell to my mom as I run out the back door of my house. I sprint down my porch and quickly run across the deserted street to the boardwalk. Hopping off the boardwalk, I completely ignoring the set of stairs that lead to the sand and make my way over to where Edward is waiting for me.

"Hey," he greets with his signature crooked smile.

"Hi."

"Race ya to the water!" And then he's gone. I'm quick and win races easily, but only if I've been given fair warning. And I wasn't this time.

Edward is already in the water by the time I splash through it. "No fair, Edward! I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad, so sad," he answers with a laugh.

I give my best friend my angry face, putting my hands onto my hips. "Fine. I'm going home!"

I turn around and start to get out of the water. If Edward is going to be like this with me, if he's going to be a jerk, I don't want to be around him. It's when my feet touch dry sand that I feel Edward yank on my arm to turn me around.

"No. Don't go. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But you did, Edward. That race wasn't fair."

"All right. I'll race you again," he says with a sigh.

"No! Because now you're totally gonna let me win on purpose." I huff.

He holds out an outstretched pinky. I reluctantly hook my own with his. "Pinky swear, Bella. I promise I won't let you win."

"Okay. Let's race from the boardwalk, down the sand to the water. We gotta get shoulder deep in to win. And no diving underneath."

"Deal." He then holds out his hand to me and I take it, our fingers interlocking. We walk hand in hand to the boardwalk and ready ourselves for our race.

Hopefully, it won't start to rain. It's only three in the afternoon and already the sky is turning a very dark gray. Stupid hurricane season! The weather can be unpredictable when hurricanes come around. One minute it's bright and sunny, the next it's dark and cloudy.

"Can we make this race a bit more interesting?" Edward asks.

"What? Like a prize to the winner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I want you to buy me a Push-Up popsicle if I win. Cherry. What do you want?"

"When we're grown up, I want you to marry me."

My face becomes a look of disgust. "Ew! I can't marry you! You're my best friend!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Things can change. My mom and dad actually hated each other as kids, and they've been married forever."

"But still."

"Just think about it, Bella."

I shake my head to get the thought of marrying Edward out of my head. "On the count of three, Edward. One, two … three!" I yell.

Both of us take off running. We're practically neck and neck the entire time. Edward's got longer legs than me, but I've been running almost my entire ten years and haven't stopped. I'm quick and nimble, especially since I'm small.

Just as we reach the shore, Edward speeds up and races through the waves, and before I'm even knee deep, he's already up to his shoulders. I stop suddenly, because what's the point of continuing? He won.

I slowly dunk myself into the salt water and swim over to Edward. He takes my hand and pulls me to him so I can hold on to him.

"I win," he says.

"I guess."

"And you will marry me when we're grown up."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatcha want to marry me for anyhow?" I ask.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want," he outright says with a little attitude.

I gasp, and then Edward presses his lips to mine.

It's not exactly how those actors and actresses kiss in the movies, but it actually isn't so far off. His eyes are closed and mine instinctively close, too. Our lips are puckered up against each other, and just as I'm about to pull away, Edward kisses me harder and seems to suck on my bottom lip. Who knew that at ten years old Edward Cullen could kiss?

Eventually, the two of us pull apart. We notice that people are leaving because the sky has already turned gray, the clouds hiding the sun. The water had turned a bit cold, and I start to shiver.

"Let's get out of here," Edward says to me, and we run out of the water, grabbing our stuff and running back to my house.

The two of us get inside just as the skies open up and rain starts to pour.

"I was wondering when you'd get back, Bella," my mom says. "Edward, why don't you call your mom and tell her you're gonna stay for dinner and that Charlie will drive you home."

Edward nods and heads over to our home phone. I take this time by myself to change into dry clothes. Just as I finish pulling up a pair of shorts, a knock sounds against my door. Edward is on the other side, so I let him in and we just sit on my bed, watching TV.

We're silent the whole time, until I decide to speak up. "Okay … I'll marry you, Edward."

He just answers with a smile and a kiss to my lips.

Today I had my first kiss with my best friend and future husband. Who knew one little race would change the entire course of my life?


	2. 16 Years Later

**A.N.: Hey! Next chapter! Also thanks SOOOOOOO MUCH for everyone for following & reviewing the story :) Even though there was only a prologue, there were so many of you who wanted to read more and I r****eally appreciate the comments.**

**Thanks to kitchmill and Kennedy Nicole Maddock for pimping me out on Facebook :D **

**Hope you guys like! Also if you're**** from the US, have a great 4th of July!**

**Please review & ENJOY! :D**

**Beta'd by kitchmill, JulieToo, EdwardsMate4ever & Itlnbrt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 16 Years Later**

**BPOV**

_May 2013 – New York, NY_

Morning light awakes me from my slumber. I just had one of the worst nights of sleep, dreaming about a memory of when I was a child. As I dreamt it, I just kept tossing and turning, not really getting any sleep. I'd dreamt of my past life in St. Pete Beach, a small town not too far from St. Petersburg in Florida. I had accumulated wonderful memories and not-so-wonderful memories, especially of one Edward Cullen.

I had moved on though and have grown up since leaving my hometown at twenty-one, haven't visited at all since getting on that plane up to New York. But my parents have visited me occasionally, me choosing to fly them up here instead of me heading down there. I don't ever really want to return home for many reasons.

I rub the sleep from my eyes and head into the shower to further wake myself up. While getting ready in a nice navy and lace yoke dress and stiletto heels, I carefully apply some makeup on and do my hair; I then leave my upscale apartment. I stop at my favorite café that's down the block from me to get a pastry, a caramel macchiato, and then hail a taxi to take me to work.

In high school, I developed a serious interest in chemistry and, when I got older, I applied my interest and knowledge into creating my own cosmetic line called Beautiful Swan Cosmetics. I took some business classes, achieving an Associate's degree, right before establishing my company, but first had gone to cosmetology school to become licensed after I graduated high school.

At that age I didn't know what I wanted to do and thought that maybe becoming a makeup artist would be a good start. Sometimes I felt like an ugly duckling, and makeup became my armor and shield. I was self-taught in the industry before going to school for it. I named my company after the story of the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan. I wanted my company to reach out to women—and even men, if they choose to wear makeup—and show them that they are all beautiful swans, with or without makeup, and that my line would always make them feel beautiful.

Beautiful Swan Cosmetics isn't as big as some other brands, but it's getting up there. Three years in and it's climbing higher and higher in the industry, so I know investing in this hasn't been a bust. I still do makeup artistry for photo shoots and celebrities all over the nation and internationally sometimes. But creating my own line of cosmetics has been a dream come true.

I finally get to the building where my company rents out a floor. I endure meetings and more meetings and even test some of the products in the making, loving some and commenting on how others need to be improved before hitting the shelves of stores nationwide. I arrive home around five and am practically dead on my feet. I just want to take a hot bath and pamper myself before making some dinner and catching up on the shows waiting on my DVR.

But it's the living room full of wildflowers that make my eyes widen and my mouth drop open in shock as soon as I open the door to my home. I know who is responsible for this and I so want to lash out at him for the gesture, but I can't when he's put so much thought into it. I walk over to the closest vase and see that there's a note.

_Beautiful,_

_You must be so exhausted from your long day at work, but I want to take you out to take your mind off everything. Pamper yourself, dress in the black dress I got you, and I'll be there to pick you up at eight._

_Love always,_

_Riley xoxo_

I smile and race to my room to see the dress he got me. Knowing him, he didn't really pick it out, but sent his assistant, Bree, although he'd approve of nothing but the best. The dress is gorgeous and has an open back. I know this is the perfect time to break out my Giuseppe Zanotti metallic alligator print pumps.

I do as Riley has asked of me—pamper myself. I take a long bubble bath to relax and then do my nails nicely. I curl my hair and apply my makeup, smoking out my eyes with metallic taupe and black eye shadows.

With merely half an hour left before Riley is to arrive, I put on the dress and slip on my expensive, designer heels. I prepare my clutch bag by Michael Kors by throwing in all my necessities—my ID, my debit card, a few twenties, my eyeliner, lip gloss, a mini perfume, my phone, and my keys. Just then, my phone rings. The front desk of my apartment building calls to tell me Riley is on his way up.

Riley knocks and then I'm in his arms. He presses a hard kiss to my lips and asks if I'm ready. I tell him I am and then we leave, him helping me into a limo.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Before we go for dinner, I have to make a pit stop somewhere. It shouldn't take long. You can come up with me."

"Sure."

The limo stops and the door opens on Riley's side. Riley then helps me out and I'm led from the car down a small, dark alleyway through a back entrance of a building. I'm so confused as to what is going on.

"Um … Riley, where are we?"

"You'll see." He pushes open a door and then, all of a sudden, lights come on, making me jump and squeeze my eyes shut because they're so damn bright. Finally, when I'm able to open my eyes and comfortably keep them open, I realize where the fuck we are.

We're in Tiffany & Co.

I see Riley kneel down on one knee and I can't help but let "Oh my God!" escape my lips in a whisper.

"Bella Swan … I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Riley asks.

My hands cover my mouth, and it muffles my answer.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" I scream out happily.

Riley scoops me up into his arms and I'm spun around. "Thank you," he tells me in my ear.

I'm led over to one of the main counters in the store. "Pick any one that you want. Price doesn't matter, so don't go picking the smallest one because you fear the one you really want is too expensive."

"Okay." I'm in my own version of heaven now and I explore, inquiring to the sales associate, who stands behind the display case, about the rings. I can't help but let price get to me, but I don't purposely choose the smallest carat ring Tiffany's offers, nor do I go all out and choose their overly extravagant ring that has diamonds all around it and costs about $50,000.

I end up choosing the Tiffany Legacy in one and a half carats. It's pretty big, but at the same time it's not too out there. Riley pays for it and quickly slips it onto my finger, kissing it and then me.

We have dinner, go dancing and then make love all night. Riley ends up having to leave early in the morning, but tells me he'll pick me up around six to take me to his parents' house for dinner to announce our engagement. It then hits me that I need to tell my parents.

But I know a phone call won't do, especially since there's something that really needs to be done _now_ and should have been taken care of years ago.

I survive dinner with my future in-laws. They're very cold, personality wise, Mr. and Mrs. Biers—as I'm to call them—and I know they don't actually approve of their son's engagement to me. But they know Riley has a good sense of character, so that's why they congratulate us.

If only they knew that my sense of character isn't necessarily all that good.


	3. Heading Home

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Happy Friday (where I am at least lol!)! Thank God bc this week at work (first official week of my summer job) was soooo long! I hope everyone has a good weekend! I'm gonna enjoy mine bc my birthday is on Sunday. I'll be turning 22 (I kinda want to break into song singing Taylor Swift's song _22_) :)**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it! You guys get to meet Edward ;)**

**Also THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for the reviews & the follow/favorite alerts! I appreciate that you all want to read my story! But I'm sorry I haven't replied to any reviews :( I've just been so busy & exhausted. But know I read them all!**

**Thanks to kitchmill & JulieToo for their fantastic beta'ing skills! Also kitchmill (Rachel) wrote a fantastic review on FicSisters (One From the Beta) for So I Can Kiss You Anytime I Want. Here's the link of you'd like to read: ficsisters dot com/2014/07/05/fiction-to-feed-our-addiction/**

**As always, please review! I promise this time I'll answer! And enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

**(Okay... I'm done typing in these new stiletto nails of mine!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heading Home**

**BPOV**

I tell Riley that I am going to fly down to Florida to personally tell my parents about my engagement to him. It is only right, I explain, although he doesn't realize there's one other thing I have to do in St. Pete Beach besides tell my parents I am getting married.

I buy a first class ticket, printing out the information for a flight down south this coming weekend. I also retrieve my other important, and quite necessary, paperwork from my home office. When Friday morning comes, I grab my bag with enough clothing, shoes and accessories to last me more than a week should this visit take longer than a few hours, as well as my bag with my laptop and work stuff, and then head off to JFK.

After an almost three hour flight to Tampa, I rent a car, throw my luggage in the trunk, and drive to the one place I thought I'd never, ever see again. It's about a half hour drive from the airport, and the entire drive there I'm not only a nervous wreck, but one angry bitch as well.

I finally pull into the driveway of the small, two-story house. On the porch is a Siberian husky, and he howls out a loud bark as I step out of the car with my purse. I'm dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a flowy, floral blouse and a pair or nude colored heels—probably not the best outfit to wear when dealing with this situation, but I like to look my best nowadays.

I walk up the stairs that lead to the porch, crouching down to pet Jake, who lovingly licks my face and enjoys the rubdown he's getting. I haven't seen him since he was a small pup, so seeing him this huge is kind of surprising. At the same time, it's not, since it has been five years.

"Hey, boy," I whisper. I press a kiss to his head. "I missed you, you know."

"Can I help you, miss?" a husky, male voice calls out from behind me.

I stand up and turn around, letting out a scoff in the guy's direction. "Yeah, you can." I lift up my sunglasses so he can get a good look at me, and then I march down the stairs, past him and back to my car where my purse is sitting on the hood. I yank out the paperwork I brought and shove it into the guy's chest, holding it there. "You can give me a fucking divorce!"

I look into the widened green eyes of my husband, Edward Cullen. He's changed in looks some since I left him five years ago. He looks older and more muscular than he did at twenty-one, and he's been tattooed some more. Seeing him without his shirt on and a pair of low riding jeans and boots has my brain short circuiting, but I know that I can't let Edward's attractiveness get to me. He also looks quite dirty. Him messing with cars and trucks hasn't changed. Cars have always been one of his loves, which is why he became a mechanic in town.

"Well, Bella … maybe I _don't_ want to." He smirks before shoving the paperwork back into my hands. His face then screws up into a scowl. "Go home to fucking New York. You obviously like it better there if you stayed there for five years."

"I'm not going back until your signature is signed on the many sheets of this paperwork. I've been nonstop sending these to you only to constantly get it back without any fucking signatures. I've spent a fortune on a lawyer, him charging me each time he's gotten them back unsigned. Just sign the damn papers and I'm out of your hair."

Edward pretends to think it over, only to spit out a "no" again before turning around and walking back to the garage.

I let out a growl and follow him as quickly as I can in these goddamn heels I was stupid enough to wear. "Why not, Edward? Why can't you just grant me this one favor?"

Edward quickly turns around, making me crash into him and almost knocking me to the ground. At least he has the decency to grab me before I fall. "You got to be fucking kidding me, Bella! You come home after five years so you can personally see me sign those stupid papers? What? No 'Hey, Edward. You remember me? Your wife?' or 'Hi, baby! You're looking real good. How's the family?' Or maybe you could just ask me nicely."

"I was nice five years ago when I left and sent these to you for you to sign—the first time! Now it's gotten fucking ridiculous that you're playing these mind games with me. Just. Sign. The. Papers!"

"How 'bout get the fucking message, Bella?! I don't want to sign the papers." He turns to flick the switch that turns the lights off in the garage and then the button that closes the garage before sweeping past me and heading to the house. Jake loyally follows him.

"What are you doing?" I call.

"Leaving. You did," Edward answers.

I retrace his steps and, too, head back to the house, following him up the steps. "Please, Edward. Let's just keep this civilized. Please sign the papers so I can go home."

He whips around, this time almost making me crash into him, but I stop short before I can. "Home? Where is home to you? Here? New York? Or your parents' house? Fuck, I bet you haven't even gone to see them. It's been a while since you've probably seen them."

"That's none of your business, Edward."

"It sure is my business when I'm your husband and I know for a fact that it's been quite a while since they last went up to see you since you won't bring your ass down here. Get your ass in your car and go see them, baby, and then maybe we'll talk about our situation."

Edward walks into the house we shared for the first three years of our marriage, slamming the door in my face and then locking it so I can't turn the knob and march right in. I gasp, telling myself that hell the fuck no did he just slam a door in my face.

"Edward! You asshole!" I screech, pounding on the door. "Open the fucking door!" It's a good thing the property is quite big and there aren't any neighbors that close by. It'd be incredibly embarrassing for someone to come out of their house and see our argument … or especially my temper tantrum.

"Nope!" he yells back through the door. "Go see your parents!"

"Why are you acting like a fucking child?"

"I just want to piss you off, Bella. You've become a fucking bitch, so I deserve the chance to piss you off more."

"Urgh!" I then remember that I'm not locked out. There's a spare key above the doorframe that's really high. When I was living here and I forgot my keys, I'd have to either jump to grab it or run into the garage to get the step ladder. I guess my platform heels are useful after all. I can easily step on my tiptoes in these and hold my arm up to grab the key that's there.

It's not like I'm breaking and entering when I use the key. If I quite recall, this is still my house shared with Edward and I'm still married to the asshole. To not alert him to my presence, I slip off my heels, shortening me five inches, and slowly unlock the door, praying it doesn't click loudly. I turn the knob and slowly push the door open. I then tiptoe in, but choose to close the door loudly, and collapse on the couch. It's new, too. When I left we had a fabric covered one, and now it's leather with a matching recliner.

Edward comes stomping in with a beer in hand and sees me there. I smile. "How 'bout making sure that when you lock someone out, genius, that they don't know where the spare key is."

Edward huffs. "How can I when I didn't actually know where the spare key was? That would have been nice for _my wife_ to let me know."

"Actually, I thought you knew. Well, I guess I'll continue keeping it to myself."

"Then I guess I'm gonna be making a phone call." Edward grabs the wireless phone and stomps into the bathroom.

_He wouldn't._


	4. An Old Friend

**A.N.: Heyy! Back with the next chapter! Sorry I didn't post yesterday-long day at work & I was exhausted. But I'm posting today! On my phone to be exact bc the router in my house decided for some reason to not work today. I didn't w****ant to keep any of you waiting any longer as I don't know how long it'll be before it's up and running today. At least I'm able to post t****his using my phone :)**

**As always, please review - I was better at getting back to most of you to thank you all for the reviews, but I slacked a bit, I know. Hopefully I can reply to all of your reviews this time around. I really do appreciate them! And of course, ENJOY! :D**

**Now let's find out who Edward called lol! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Old Friend**

**BPOV**

He would.

And he did. I hear sirens coming down the street.

He called the fucking sheriff on me!

I look out the window. "Edward! You called the sheriff? You know the bastard hates me!"

"I could understand why," Edward replies. "You caused a lot of shit around here when you were a teenager. And you'd get away with it because of Charlie."

Ah … the benefits of being the Chief of Police's daughter. I was always let off because of it. In a way, it was unfair since anyone else who was caught doing a crime got punished, and I'd be the only one let off of any charges. But most of the shit I did, I wasn't the suspect because I took care to cover my tracks. Sheriff James Hunter always had it out for me and always accused me of things that I certainly did, but didn't leave traces behind to catch me.

"Well, I guess I can still get out of it because of him. He's not retired yet."

I hear a knock on the door and let out a squeak, hiding myself in the kitchen. I hear the front door open, and Edward greets Sheriff Hunter with, "Hey, Sheriff. Thanks for coming."

But it is the voice that replies that has my eyes widening and my mouth dropping open. I stick my head around the open archway and call out, "Jasper?"

"Hell's Bells!" He laughs. I run to him and he scoops me up. I let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my God! You're the sheriff?"

"Yeah. Sheriff Hunter retired around the time you left, saying there was nothing for him to do now that you were gone. Good thing, too. He really was a pain in the ass to work with."

I remember that pretty much straight out of college, Jasper Whitlock decided to work for the Sheriff's department. When I left, he was still an officer after about three years on the job, but I guess since none of the senior officers applied for the position, he went for it . At twenty-seven he was the sheriff. Unbelievable.

"I'm so happy for you! How's Alice?" I glance down at his hand. There's a ring there. I let out another squeal and hug him again. "Congratulations! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't come down. I'm surprised my mom didn't call me to let me know 'cause I would've come down."

"Well, surprisingly—" Jasper is cut off by Edward.

"Jasper. I called you down here for a reason. Can you be the sheriff now, please?"

I roll my eyes at my husband. Can't he let me and one of my best friends catch up?

"All right, fine," Jasper says. He stands straighter and his face loses the smile, switching himself into sheriff mode. "Bella, you can't go breaking into people's houses, even if it is Edward's. It's not yours anymore, either. I'm gonna have to take you to the station and book you."

"Use the cuffs, Jasper."

"Oh, come on! I didn't break in," I say. "There's no damage to anything. I used a key. _My_ key that I had for emergencies when I'd forget my set."

"Excuse me?" Jasper asks.

I hand him the divorce papers so he catches on to the fact that Edward and I are still married. I smirk at Edward and he narrows his eyes at me. He obviously led people on to believe that he and I were over. I guess only our parents knew that we weren't technically.

"Divorce papers? You're still married? What? Fuck, Edward, I thought you signed the papers!"

"He obviously didn't. I've been sending them for five years now, and each time he's sent them back," I explain.

"Shut. Up. Bella," Edward growls through his teeth.

"Edward, you're still married and you bought this house together, so it's still hers, too. So get over this fight of yours. Unless …" Jasper then turns to me. "He didn't hit you, right?"

I glance over at Edward and he looks at me cautioning me to not lie to Jasper and get his ass thrown into jail for domestic abuse. I can be a bitch, but I'm not _that_ much of a bitch. I won't get him into trouble like that. I just want him to sign the papers so I can marry Riley.

"No, Jasper. Edward's never hit me. I'd make sure that he'd never. Edward's just pissed at me and he won't sign the divorce papers. If he does sign, I'll gladly give him my key and go home. And it'll all be over."

Jasper looks at Edward. "You need to figure this shit out now, man. It's been five years since you've actually talked to her. So hash it out. I'm not arresting her 'cause she's done nothing wrong."

"Well, there was that one time she stole steaks from Publix!" Edward calls out as Jasper starts walking to the front door.

"I took them back and you fucking know that, Edward!" I scream.

"She skinny dipped at the beach! Isn't public nudity illegal?"

"Edward … we all did many times, so don't act like you're the only innocent one here."

"She's right, you know. It only counts if it was happening at the moment, too. And I don't think I'd take her in for that," Jasper says with a wink toward me. I just blush and roll my eyes. Edward isn't the only one in this town who's seen me naked. And I know I look good naked.

"Wait, Jasper!" Edward then yells after having a brief epiphany. "Isn't there some outstanding warrant on whoever crashed your mama's tractor in the barn?"

Fuck. Me.

Edward is the only one who knew what I did when I was sixteen years old. As a joke, I stole Jasper's mother's tractor from the farm they owned on the outskirts of town, but because I didn't know how to drive it, I didn't get far in it as I ended up crashing it in the barn close by, sending bales of hay and chickens flying. Jasper's mama is one scary, Texan lady and she's held a grudge on the incident. She never knew it was me, but now she certainly will when Jasper tells her.

I gasp when Edward opens his big, fucking mouth. I can't believe he'd sell me out on that just so Jasper could arrest me. Jasper looks at me with wide, angry eyes because his mama is scary and he's felt her wrath regarding the tractor for almost ten years.

I sigh and decide to take the advantage I have and run back into the kitchen to the back door. I make it out and down the stairs barefoot before I'm tackled to the ground by Jasper. Damn him for being quick and for being at the front door.

"All right! Fine! I'm sorry for fucking up the tractor and the barn! It was an accident."

"Bella, you don't even know what I've been through because of that. I'm really going to have to take you down to the station now."

He handcuffs me and reads me my rights. I agree to them. "Can I please get my shoes first? Being barefoot in that nasty station is something I don't want."

"Sure." Jasper leads me back up the stairs to the porch, and I skillfully put my heels back on.

"Whoa, baby! Those shoes are fuckhot! Alice would love a pair. Fuck, I would want her to own a pair!"

"They're expensive, but I'm sure I can send her a pair. I have the means to now. And to make up for not being back in the last five years and to see your wedding."

"I'm sure she'd love that. You'll probably see her around town now anyway since you're staying here. You're not heading back up to New York now, right?"

"No. Not until those papers are signed."

Edward comes out, holding my purse in his hand. He hands it to Jasper as I can't at the moment, being handcuffed and all.

"Bye, baby. I'll be seeing you," Edward says with a smirk. I sarcastically laugh and turn around, flipping him off with my cuffed hand behind my back before Jasper puts me into the back of the cruiser.

Ten minutes later, I'm fingerprinted and have my mug shot taken. Before I'm put in a holding cell, I get my one phone call. I call the only people who'd bail me out.

My parents.


	5. Jail Cell Confessions

**A.N.: Hi readers! Thanks again so much for all the reviews & follows/favorites for SICKYAIW :D Getting those emails make me smile every time & I appreciate it so much!**

**So here's the next chapter :) I hope you all like it. Unfortunately, no Edward :( But he'll be back soon! Promise! For now, Bella's gonna be catching up with Jasper and dear old Mom & Dad.**

**As always, please review & ENJOY! :D**

**Beta'd by these lovely ladies: kitchmill & JulieToo! Thanks! :) Hearts to you both**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jail Cell Confessions**

**BPOV**

_Ring … ring … ring …_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mom!" I say.

"_Bella? Is that you?"_ my mother, Renee asks.

"Who else would it be? I'm your only child."

She playfully scoffs. _"So what's got you calling so late? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I just wanted to call you, um … to say I'm in town! Surprise!"

"_Really?! Charlie! Bella's in town!"_

"_I know. I can hear the conversation between you two. You're sitting on the edge of my chair."_

"Mom."

"_I'm just saying that she's in St. Pete Beach."_

"_But I already know that because I heard Bella say she is in town."_

I couldn't take any more of this stupid bickering between those two. God knows that they love each other to bits, but damn, they could fight over the littlest of things. So before it escalates and they forget I'm on the phone with them, I hit the handset on the phone box itself to get their attention.

"_Sorry, honey."_

"I only get three minutes, Mom, and I've wasted about two now hearing you and Dad bicker."

"_Well, why do you only get three minutes? Just come on over!"_

"Oh, um … well, see … can Dad pick me up?"

I can picture my parents looking at each other, dumbfounded to realize I'm in jail already. Just then I hear the voice of my father come through the phone.

"_What did you do to end up in jail?" _my dad asks.

"Edward's big fat fucking mouth got me in jail, Dad," I say with spite.

I hear him laugh. _"I'm not even gonna imagine what he said that got you locked up. I'll be there in a bit."_

"Thank you, Daddy."

"_Don't thank me yet. Maybe I'll leave you in the cell."_

I roll my eyes. He wouldn't do that. My mom would flip her lid if she found out I ended up staying in the holding cell. "Bye, Dad." And then I hang up.

I walk over to Jasper where he's ready to lock me in the cell. "Can we talk?" I wonder.

"Of course, Bells," Jasper replies with a smile.

"So … a lot's happened since I left."

"Yeah … Alice and I got hitched, and Rosalie and Emmett have been married since around the time you left."

"What?"

"Shocker, I know."

"But … they hated each other our entire lives! How did they end up married?"

"Oh … um … Vegas."

"Vegas?"

Jasper goes on to explain. "Well, Emmett spontaneously up and left to go to Vegas when he turned twenty-one. Didn't even tell us he was leaving. He was only gone for the weekend and was back at work Monday morning, bright and early. But he came back hitched to Rose. You know that she left home to go to college in California. And I believe she ended up in Vegas with a friend because of her friend's birthday or something. Somehow they caught up with each other, fought, and then ended up married."

"And how's that working out?" I ask.

"Quite well actually. They've got three kids already! And she's pregnant with the fourth."

"Whoa."

"Seemed like the fighting was just pent up sexual frustration or something," he says with a laugh.

"And what about you and Alice?"

"Everyone knew that we were meant to be together since we were in diapers. Much like you and Edward."

"Edward and I weren't meant to be, Jasper," I answer with a sigh.

"I think you two still are, Bella. You're just in a rough patch."

"That's lasted five years? I think we're past a rough patch."

"Well, whatever. Alice and I are soul mates."

"I'm still sorry about not making the wedding. I was trying to tell you before Edward interrupted me from asking, but I'm surprised my mother didn't call to let me know that you were getting married. I definitely would have made the trip down here or wherever to be there."

"We really didn't have a full blown wedding. It was kind of shotgun."

"You mean …"

"I got a baby of my own, too. Yeah, we just did a civil service with a justice of the peace and our parents and Edward there to witness. Alice was three months pregnant at the time, and if there was one thing she wanted, it was to be married before a baby popped out of her. And she also wanted to wear a really nice white dress and have a honeymoon, and she believed she couldn't if she, and I quote, looked like a whale. Not that she would've to me."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name's Emily and she's two now."

"Oh! I'd love to meet her!"

"I bet Alice would love for Emily to finally meet her Aunt Bella, especially since you're still her aunt."

"I guess I am still her aunt. Alice doesn't hate me for up and leaving, right?"

"She knows why you left because Edward told her, but surprisingly she won't tell me. And I'm her husband. But he's her brother, so I guess sibling rules. She will keep it to herself until you, or he, is ready to tell."

I'm not ready for everyone to know why I left. For many reasons I had, but one in particular was the catalyst. I guess only me, Edward and Alice know.

"But no … she doesn't hate you. She understands. But she wishes you two would get back together, and I'm sure it'll be worse when she finds out you and Edward are still married."

"Fine. Tell her. It's not like I'm keeping it a secret. I thought everyone knew he and I were still legally bound together."

Jasper sighs. "He led us to believe it was done and over with. I guess it was because he never thought you'd be back in town so suddenly, especially to personally deliver the divorce papers. Maybe he hoped he'd be able to keep it to himself forever until you came back. Now I understand why he won't really go out with anyone. He's still attached to you. And, well, he's still quite hung up on you, even if we did believe you two were over."

"He's still hung up on me? I thought he hated me! He's been nothing but a stubborn asshole to me."

"Well, yeah. He—"

"You can let her out now, Jasper."

Dad's here already.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess. Ready to bust this joint?"

"Yeah, but catching up with Jasper wasn't so bad. And time flew."

"How much for bail?" my dad asks Jasper as he unlocks the cell.

"I'll, uh … lose the paperwork. I guess my mama will never know who destroyed her tractor."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Were you responsible for that?"

"Uh … I plead the fifth?" I answer.

My father just rolls his eyes. "Get in the truck, sweetheart."

I hug Jasper. "I really enjoyed catching up some with you. I'll have to find Alice soon since I'm obviously going to be in town for a bit."

"It was nice, too. We'll be seeing each other around, just hopefully not in the way that has me handcuffing you and putting you back in that cell."

"I promise. My trouble causing days are over."

"Good."

I hug and kiss Jasper, and then my dad and I make our way over to his pickup truck. We're silent for maybe five minutes of the fifteen minute drive to my parents' house. It's my dad who speaks up first.

"So, Edward got you thrown into jail for a couple of hours. And it was because of the tractor incident of 2004. Now why did Edward open up his big mouth?"

"I went over to see Edward to personally deliver the divorce papers to him. He still won't sign and I don't know why."

"Well, that's because he still loves you, sweetheart."

"How could he still love me after I've been gone for five years? And the hell we've been through our entire marriage?"

"Your marriage to Edward wasn't always hell, Bells. You know that."

"Okay … not the entire first three years, but definitely the last year I was here."

"Okay, so how did the incident of 2004 get brought up?" my dad again asks.

"Because Edward was looking for a way to get me arrested. He called Jasper with the complaint that I broke into his house, when technically it's still my house, too. We're still married; my name is on the deed. Actually, no one knew that he and I were still married."

"Edward's a private guy. It's understandable to want to keep that to himself. And it's embarrassing to admit that he won't sign the papers in order to keep you. He'd rather lie and be hung up on you than say he hasn't signed the papers."

"Why are you taking his side?" I ask angrily.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You're coming up with excuses for him."

"Bella, he's changed since you left. If you actually talk things out with him rather than order him to sign the papers, maybe you'll see that he has. And that he's pretty much done it for you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that he's hung up on me? I know I'm over him. In fact I met someone almost a year ago and I'm really happy."

"Well, Bella, I'm really glad you have met someone and that you're happy. Does he know you're still married and have been for eight years?"

"No. And he never will. My past is of no one's business in New York. I've kept it under lock and key. My life in New York is just my business, my career and the man I'm with … nothing else."

"Well, that doesn't seem much of a life. You've got family and friends. Maybe coming down to see us would be nice."

"I may come down more often, but first I've got unfinished business to clear. I'm not leaving until it is."

"Good luck then."

We pull into the driveway of the home I grew up in until I was eighteen and married to Edward. My mom is outside on the porch waiting for us. I greet her happily, she comments on how skinny I am and then we go inside because my dad has to say that it's chilly outside.

My mom feeds me, and I have to admit that I still don't miss her cooking. It's not that my mom is a bad cook, but she's not a good cook, either. The food she makes lacks flavor at times, and sometimes she easily burns the food because she doesn't pay attention to the stove. This is why my dad escapes to the diner all the time.

"So what's brought you down home, Bella?"

"Well, I missed you both, and I've got some news to share with you."

"She met someone, Renee."

"Daddy! Could you at least let me tell Mom?"

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy! What's his name?"

"Riley and he's a lawyer and he's so sweet and caring. He's perfect, really."

"Well, that isn't the first time I heard you call a man perfect."

Of course she'd bring up Edward and my vision of how he was when I fell in love with him for real. "Mom … really? I'm trying to tell you that I love Riley and you go on and bring up Edward?"

"Well, surely we aren't the only reason you came down here. Apparently, you go and see your husband that you've yet to divorce, then jail, then your parents. Nice priorities."

"It's not like I got myself purposely thrown into jail, Mom. That was Edward's fault. He had to bring up something that I'd done years ago, and Jasper arrested me. The charges are dropped though."

"So what did Edward say when you saw him after five years?" my mom inquires.

"He still won't sign the damn papers. Dad and Jasper and apparently everyone else see that he's hung up on me and that's why he won't sign. But I really, really need him to sign now. While I'm upset that my lawyer's been billing me almost a fortune because the papers kept getting sent back, it's now really important they get signed."

"And why's that?"

I stand up and grab my purse off the couch. I dig through it and pull out my engagement ring that I hid so Edward didn't see. Though now I'd really love to flash it in his face so he gets the picture that I've moved on and that he should, too.

I slip the ring on and show my mother. "I'm engaged to Riley now. I obviously can't marry him if I'm still Edward's wife."

"Wow," my mom stutters out. She probably has never seen a ring this huge before. It's not like we know anyone who is wealthy enough to afford a ring from Tiffany's. Well, except the Cullens, but even then Edward didn't buy me an almost $30,000 ring, and I wouldn't have wanted him to, even if he could afford it. The engagement/wedding ring set he gave me was a simple, $2,500 white gold ring from Kay Jewelers. I loved that ring, and it hurts to admit that I hated parting with it when I left Edward because it was beautiful in a unique way. In fact, I would have been very happy if Riley got me a ring for that much because I am simple at heart and don't care for that much flash.

"Yeah."

"Riley's got good taste."

"Actually, I picked it out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He actually proposed to me in Tiffany's! And he told me to pick the ring out. It's more extravagant than I would have picked, but when I saw it I knew it was the one."

"And Riley's the one?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be? I told him I'd spend the rest of my life with him."

"Again, he's not the only man you agreed to spend the rest of your life with."

"There you go bringing up Edward again! Just drop it! I'm going to get Edward to sign the damn papers and I am going to marry Riley." I grab my bag and call out as I walk in the direction of my childhood bedroom, "I'm going to bed. Good night."


	6. Playing House

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Okay... I want to one, apologize for not replying to any reviews for the last chapter. I did read all of them, & alot of them made me laugh & smile (esp Remmykins' review about asking if Charlie was gonna be a war reinactor & already knowing Renee isn't gonna be making any jam lol!), but being at work during the hours of 9am to 5 pm w/ only a phone, no computer, & really bad cell service, as well as the fact that I'm taking care of about 40 kids, I couldn't reply to any of them during those hours. Plus I've been so exhausted. Kids are tiring, as I'm sure a lot of you know. So I really am sorry.**

**Two, I'm also sorry for not posting Friday - again, I was so exhausted. I fell asleep at, like, 9 at night, which is so unlike me. I would have posted yesterday, but I was at a block party, so I couldn't. But it's being posted now! Plus, you'll most likely get 2 ch's this week to make up for me not doing so this past Friday - today (Sunday) & this Friday will make a double posting this week!**

**Thanks for the rec on A Different Forest, Tarbecca! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Also in response to anyone who said Bella is a bitch - yes, I know she is! Her attitude is parallel to Reese Witherspoon's character Melanie Carmichael (cough cough, Smooter) who was a bitch too. Hate if you want, but she changed as she got older & moved to NYC. People change. Plus you'll find out another reason as to why she is in coming chapters. And that's all I'm gonna say - mini rant over.**

**Thank you, JulieToo & kitchmill for betaing this chapter. You gals are awesome! :D**

**Please review (I promise to reply this time) & ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Playing House**

**BPOV**

I wake up and I am still completely pissed off about my time in jail and the argument with my mom.

While it was nice to see Jasper, getting arrested wasn't what I had in mind. But then again I wasn't completely planning on seeing anyone else but Edward and my parents. My original plan was to leave town today, but because Edward has to be a stubborn asshole and won't sign the divorce papers, I'm stuck here.

But most of all, I can't wrap my mind around the reason why Edward won't just divorce me. Everyone keeps saying he's still hung up on me and refuses to let me go so easily. There's got to be some other reason why. I just want him to let me go so I can live my life with Riley.

Which reminds me…

I haven't talked to him since before I flew down here to St. Pete Beach. I have to call him. It's eight now, so might be at work. No time is really a good time to call because of his schedule. Whenever he's stayed over my apartment he's told me if he'll have a busy day filled with meetings and court appearances or if he has a spare moment to talk to me. As it's been a day and a half since we talked, I don't know how today is going to be for him. It's Saturday, but sometimes he goes into the office for a few hours to make up some work that never got completed during the week, and sometimes he'll schedule a meeting, too.

_Okay, I'll just text him._

So I do.

**I love and miss you. Call me whenever you get the chance ~ Bella xo**

I grab my clothes for the day and hop into the shower, keeping it quick since I know I'm not in New York anymore in my own apartment—I'm in my parents' home. I can't hog the bathroom like the teenager I once was.

After readying myself for the day, I sit down at the table in the kitchen and eat a bowl of cereal with my parents. We're pretty much silent during breakfast. It was a stupid argument with my mother, but I'm still angry that she kept defending Edward, saying he's changed, that he still loves me—bullshit! He's playing mind games with me.

I finish my cereal, rinse the bowl, and simply tell my parents, "I'm going down to the bank before it closes at one. I'll be back in a little while. Do you mind if I borrow your truck, Dad? I left my rental at Edward's."

"Sure, honey. We'll get your car later."

I slip on a pair of flats, avoiding wearing heels for a while, grab my purse, and sunglasses, and head out, driving ten minutes to get to the bank. When I step into the bank, I immediately see Alice Whitlock. She's a bank teller. I was planning on just using the ATM, but now is a great time to catch up with my old friend.

"Good morning! How may I help you today?" Alice asks, not knowing it's me yet.

I pull off my shades and smile. "Hi, Alice."

"Oh! Bella! It's so good to see you!" she squeals out, making the microphone in front of her screech out some awful feedback. She shows a remorseful look to everyone and then lowers her voice. "It's been forever."

"Yeah, it certainly has. How are you?"

"I'm good. I hope you don't mind Jasper telling me about yesterday."

"No. It's okay. Yesterday was a crazy day."

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's such an ass sometimes."

"Do you mind telling me why he won't sign the fucking divorce papers?"

"I didn't even know he didn't sign them. He told me, Jasper, Emmett and Rose—hell, pretty much everybody in town—that you two were done. I'm shocked my parents didn't even tell me that they knew you two were still married. But my guess is as good as yours. Except, well, we all know he's still totally head over heels in love with you, Bella. Why would he divorce you?"

"I just need him to. It's been five years since I left. I've moved on." I hold up my left hand to show her the ring. "He needs to move on. He needs to sign the papers so I can marry my fiancé."

"Whoa, baby! That's a gorgeous ring! Does Edward know?"

"Not yet, but I'm gonna have to tell him so he signs the papers. Maybe this will give him a reason to."

"I guess. Okay, I really need to work. You're here for a reason, so how can I assist you, Bella?"

I laugh. "Just a withdrawal."

"Okay, so just give me the account number of your bank account and I'll gladly give you money," she says with a giggle, sliding a withdrawal slip towards me.

I'm just about to write down the account number to my account back in New York when it hits me. I'm still married to Edward. We still have a joint account. Maybe this will help me get him to sign the papers. I haven't accessed it since I left, but perhaps Edward has if he hasn't closed it.

I don't tell Alice my plan, and I don't think she knows about this account, so I just write down the number of the account that I thankfully remember on the withdrawal slip and hand it over. She tells me how much is in the account and my eyes bug out at the number.

And I know I'm going to have a lot of fun with all of it.

"You know what? Can I take all of it out?"

"Bella, that's a lot of money. What do you need all that for?"

"You know I don't have to tell you, but I'm using it to get Edward to sign and that's all I'm saying. You better not breathe a word to him or Jasper—or anyone."

"I promise. Just don't get yourself in any trouble because of it."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

**~OoO~**

With an envelope full of cash, I go shopping. I know Edward isn't home because his truck isn't there, so I am able to access our home with the key that I never gave back yesterday and fill the house as if I were a housewife taking care of her husband.

I don't spend all the money, but there's a huge chunk of it gone. I use the money to change the setup of the entire house, arranging the new furniture and hiding all the old stuff. I even get a new refrigerator because the old one was the same one Edward and I had when we got the house and it needed to be tossed due to the fact it's just so dated looking. It just didn't fit the décor of the house, even before I refurnished it today, but at the time it was one we could afford to buy on our own. The fridge then gets filled up with better food—none of that cheap ass beer Edward likes or those awful frozen dinners.

I even buy myself a new dress that's tight and displays mad cleavage, something Edward used to drool over, that I wear as I make dinner for my husband. Maybe I can tease him enough to make him cave into signing.

Dinner's just about ready when the familiar rumble of Edward's truck sounds through the house as he pulls into the driveway. I hear the pounding of footsteps on the stairs and the door unlock. Jake runs to the door as Edward comes in, greeting Edward with a jump and his paws on his chest. I glance around the archway stealthily and see that Edward's face is full of surprise and maybe disgust as he sees that the house no longer looks like a bachelor pad.

I decide now is the time to surprise him.

"Hi, baby! You're home!" I greet, feigning happiness. I run up to him and hug him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What the fuck happened to my home, Bella?" Edward asks angrily.

"Well, I just thought that it needed a little sprucing up. It was a total mess."

"Did you toss out everything?"

"Not all of it. But what kind of wife would I be if I didn't pick up after my husband?" I pinch the sides of his mouth to scrunch it up and then peck a kiss there. I walk away, swaying my hips exaggeratedly. I hear a groan from behind me and I know that my ass—well, my entire body in this dress—is affecting him.

"You can't just do that, Bella! You don't live here anymore. Where the fuck is that key? I want it back."

"But how am I supposed to leave and come home if I don't have my key?" I simper, pouting my lips sadly. I even make a little whimpering sound.

Edward just growls in annoyance and takes a look around the house as I continue to finish up dinner. He comes into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Really, Bella? You had to go and get all this crap? And where's the beer I like?"

I tossed out the Budweisers he drinks and opted to buy Blue Moon because it tastes better. And adding an orange slice to the glass is a must.

"Blue Moon's better, baby! Here's a glass. I'll go cut up an orange slice for you." I brush past him, making sure to rub my ass against his crotch, and I feel that it's slightly hardened. Oh yeah … this dress sure works. I pour him his beer and drop the orange slice in then hand it to him.

"Thanks, Bella," he says with no emotion.

"You're welcome." I kiss him again, lingering my lips against his. Just as he's about to open his mouth, I pull away. "Let's have dinner."

We eat and then I clean up, Edward nursing his second beer from the table, watching me closely as I move around the kitchen. I see how his eyes slightly darken as I put on this show for him, but I can also tell he doesn't seem to completely buy into it. It looks as if he has the idea that this isn't real. Why all of a sudden would I be like this after so long? But he's a typical male who's attracted to any girl with boobs and an ass.

As I'm washing the silverware I bought, Edward asks, "Why did you go and spend your money buying all this shit?" He takes a sip of his beer.

"I didn't use _my_ money. I used _our_ money," I stress.

Edward spits out the gulp of beer. "You what?!"

"I spent our money. Our joint account is still active and there's more money in it than when I left."

"How much did you spend, Bella?"

"Just about all of it, give or take a couple thousand dollars," I say.

"You fucking bitch!" he screams, knocking over his chair as he stands up.

"Don't you dare call me that! You want a wife, you got one." I'm no longer acting. "Why do you even have that much cash in the account? Don't you know that it's not safe to have that much cash in one account? Open other accounts! Fucking invest, Edward!"

"You better march your ass out of this house, Bella!"

"Sign the papers! I'll gladly leave and give you all the money back. Every cent, I swear. Just sign the papers."

"Fine!" he agrees.

"Here!" I shove the documents into this hand and am just about to give him the pen before I pull it back. "Why do you have that much money, Edward? You better not be getting yourself into any illegal shit!"

"It's none of your fucking business, Bella, if I am. I don't ask about your life back up in New York or your fucking fiancé, and you don't worry about my life. Got it?!"

_Oh, shit._


	7. Alcohol, Pool and Secrets

**A.N.: Hello! So like I promised on Sunday, I'm posting a 2nd ch this week! I really hope you like :)**

**Some asked how he knew about Bella being engaged, and this chapter mentions the reason, as well as some other secret Bella's been hiding.**

**As always, please review! I read all of them & appreciate every single one :) And of course ENJOY! :D**

**Thank you kitchmill & JulieToo for beta'ing! You two are the best :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alcohol, Pool and Secrets**

**BPOV**

My face falls. "Who told you?" I ask in a whisper.

"No one had to, Bella," Edward says calmly. "It's pretty obvious as to why you flew all the way down here to make sure I signed the stupid divorce papers. If it weren't for you wanting to get married again, I'm sure you would've kept mailing them down to me. But the damn ring is a dead giveaway."

I glance down at my left hand, realizing I forgot to take my engagement ring off. _Well, shit._

Edward grabs the pen out of my hand and sits down on the couch. He starts reading the papers, so I figure he's being serious about this.

"Look, Edward—"

"I get it, Bella. You've moved on. And no one finds their damn soul mate at ten years old."

"I guess so."

Edward cracks a smile. "Where's the fun in that, right?"

I nod and glance around as Edward focuses his attention on the documents. I see that there's one piece in the house, on the mantle of the fireplace, that hasn't moved since Edward created it.

He's always had a fascination with lightning storms and how when lightning hits sand it can create glass. A hobby of Edward's was glassblowing. He made me an angel, the one on the mantle, for our first anniversary as a married couple. It always meant so much to me, but I couldn't bear to take it with me when I left… It didn't seem right, especially when I chose to leave him.

"I can't believe you kept it," I say, pointing out the angel to Edward. He glances up and then back down, humming in agreement.

"It's so fascinating to know and see what lightning does to sand. Remember that one time when we just sat out in a rainstorm and saw lightning do that? We kept running back and forth trying to avoid getting struck, lightning hitting that one spot and we couldn't help but go look at it. You told me we were safe there since lightning doesn't hit the same place twice."

I start rambling on and on, attempting to be civil and strike up friendly conversation, when Edward stands up and says, "You know what, Bella? I forgot I got a date to go on! I'll just handle this later on. Maybe actually have my lawyer look at it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I should do that before I go sign something. You could be asking for alimony—a lot of it, too—and I can't risk signing something without knowing everything between the lines. I can't have you taking me to the cleaners."

I can't believe he's fucking me over—again! "Like I want anything else but to be done with you! Can you just sign the fucking papers so I can leave?"

"Nah. Don't feel like it now. Thanks for stopping by, Bella. Lock up when you leave since you still won't give me your key. And go put on some regular clothes. I don't know why you thought I'd cave with you seducing me in that dress."

Shit … I forgot about the tight dress that shows off my curves nicely and my tits. Of course I wouldn't gain anything from wearing it because everything was already laid out on the table before I could do some seducing.

Edward leaves, and I scream out in anger.

**~OoO~**

Alice calls to ask if I want to hang out at Masen's, a local bar. I readily agree because I sure need a fucking drink after tonight's disaster. I dress in a black and purple peplum-style bustier and skinny jeans with a pair of my black stilettos, don my hair down in tight curls, and put on a lot of dark makeup. I love doing heavy smoky eye makeup when I go out.

I was glad to see that my car was still at Edward's when I showed up at his house this afternoon, so I drove it to my parents' house to get ready then drive it to the bar.

Walking in I see that there're a lot of locals and my old friends. I also see my in-laws, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They own the bar since it was Esme's grandfather's, but they don't manage it, having hired someone to run it. But they frequent it. Esme just happens to look in my direction when I enter.

"Oh! My favorite daughter-in-law is here!" she exclaims. Of course it attracts attention to me.

"Hi, Esme," I greet.

We hug, and she asks how I am after I hug Carlisle.

"Well, I'm soon gonna be your ex daughter-in-law." I hold up my left hand that is still adorned by my engagement ring.

"Whoo! That's one big rock! Who's the lucky guy?"

I'm surprised she wants to know more because I am still married to her son and I want to divorce his stubborn ass. But then again, she's always been one to support my decisions, even if one of them is leaving her son.

"His name's Riley. He's a lawyer up in New York."

"Wow! I'm happy for you, honey."

"How can you be? I'm divorcing your son. Well, at least trying to. He won't sign."

"I may be losing you as a legal daughter-in-law, but you know you'll always be like another daughter to me, even if not by marriage anymore. I've always supported your dreams and the decisions you made. I hear you're quite the name now with your cosmetic line. I only buy your products, and not just because I happen to have you as my daughter-in-law, but because I love the line and its message."

"You really buy my stuff?"

"Of course, honey! I've even converted a bunch of old biddies to stop buying Chanel because your stuff is better and more affordable."

"Thank you, Esme. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart. Now you go on and have some fun. It seems like you really need to relax." Esme turns to the bartender. "Give her anything she wants on the house. Be seeing you, Bella." With a kiss to my cheek, she and Carlisle exit the bar.

I order a Cosmo and take it over to where I see my old friends. And Edward … with his date. Fucking Tanya Denali. Of course he'd take her on a date to spite me. He knows I've always hated her, and she's always hated me because Edward was mine. Well, he can have her for all I care. Though I wonder if she knows he and I are still married. Maybe I should just scream it out to everyone that Edward has refused to sign the divorce papers for five years now.

"Bella?" someone asks.

I look behind me and find Rosalie Hale. Well, Rosalie McCarty now since she and Emmett got hitched.

"Rose!" I one-arm hug her. "I hear congratulations are in order."

She rubs her slightly swollen belly. Maybe she shouldn't be in a bar while pregnant, but she's sipping from a bottle of water and she just put down a plate of fries, so she must be here to eat, too. Emmett has to be around here somewhere. She could be his DD. "Thanks! And you, too. Esme and Alice keep bragging about your makeup line. I started using a few products recently and I love them."

"Thank you. If you want anything, just let me know and I'll send you a shitload of stuff."

"Is that your way of making up for not being back here in the last five years?"

"Sort of. And because you're my friend. I feel really bad for losing touch with everyone. But honestly, me wanting to give you makeup and whatever isn't my way to buy my friendship back with you, but because I want to."

"I appreciate it. We just need to try harder to keep in touch, I guess."

"Yeah. Texting is always nice, and I'm gonna try and come down here more often."

"We'd all like that. Especially—" I cut Rose off.

"Please don't say his name. I'm so tired of hearing everyone saying he misses and loves me still."

"But it's true. Though I see that you've moved on." She glances down at my ring.

"Yes, I have."

"Congratulations, Bella. Everyone deserves happiness, and if you're happy with your fiancé, then all the luck and happiness to you. I know that I probably wouldn't be happy now if I hadn't run into Emmett five years ago in Vegas and drunkenly gotten married. We may have fought like cats and dogs growing up, but being married to him and having his children have been the best five years of my life. Although I really think I should get my tubes tied after this one. Having four kids under four sure is crazy on top of having a husband who's practically a child. I need to take a break."

"Well, you still look gorgeous after all this time, and you must be a fantastic mother," I comment.

"I guess I was born to be one." She giggles.

We talk a bit more when I see that Edward's shifted his attention to Rose and me. I smirk and wiggle my fingers at him. He just rolls his eyes and turns back to Tanya. God, she looks like a fucking slut dressed in a crop top and a mini skirt.

"Oh, yeah … Tanya," Alice says, walking up to Rose and I. "You know he's not really dating her. He's just trying to get back at you or something. And he only sidled up next to her when he got here."

"Date, my ass!" I growl out. "He was just about to sign the papers when he gets up and brags about a date."

Alice and Rose just laugh. "Such a man. Always trying to get out of doing things they don't want to do," my sister-in-law replies.

"Well, he better do what I want him to do."

I then stroll up to my husband. Tanya sees me and narrows her eyes. I do the same thing. "Tanya," I greet simply.

"Bella. What are you doing back in St. Pete Beach? Don't you have a life back in New York?"

"Why yes, I do. But I just came back home to see my _husband_ after five years."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Edward and I are still married! You didn't know?"

She slaps Edward's arm, and he shouts out an "_Ow_" before turning back to me and screwing his face up into a scowl.

"You're still married to this bitch?" Tanya screeches.

Edward doesn't even answer before she huffs and walks out, mumbling something that sounds like, "Fucking asshole!"

I let out a laugh.

"Do you love to fuck with my life, _wifey?"_ Gone is the man who was briefly nice and compliant an hour ago. The asshole side of him has now returned.

"Well, _hubby,_ I wouldn't have to if you just stop refusing to divorce me like I want."

Edward just scoffs and picks up his cue to continue playing pool. I stick my glass down in front of the cue ball so Edward can't take his shot. I just love to annoy him. Maybe it'll make him give in to what I want from him.

"Move the fucking glass, Bella."

"Why do you want me to be so mean and bitchy, Edward? Why do you want me to humiliate you in front of your friends?"

"Bella, we're your friends, too," I hear Jasper say.

I then hear a man scream out, "Bella Boo!" I turn around and see Emmett McCarty come out from where the bathroom is. I'm all of a sudden scooped up into a tight bear hug and spun around.

"Oh, my God, Emmett! Please put me down! I'm gonna puke!"

"Sorry, Baby Bell. I just missed you."

When I stop feeling dizzy, I reply, "I missed you, too, Em."

"Can we please play some pool now?" Edward growls out in annoyance.

"All right. Can't I catch up with your wife?"

"How 'bout you and I talk as I team up with you this game?" I ask.

"Awesome! Hey, Jazz and Edward! We're gonna kick your asses!"

We play a few games of pool. The drinks keep flowing and the stories we recount from our past keep spewing out of our mouths. Most of these tales we'd normally keep to ourselves, but alcohol makes you tell the truth about the past.

I know I'm really drunk now. I gave up playing because I can barely see straight, let alone play a game of pool, and so did Jasper, so it really is just Edward and Emmett playing against each other.

"Emmett! Now don't you miss this shot, you hear!" I say loudly. He just laughs and tries to take his shot. But he's laughing so hard that he misses. We all groan except Edward who's smirking cockily. Like he's gonna win.

"So why aren't you two divorced yet?" Emmett asks out of the blue.

"I don't know. He keeps refusing to sign," I slip. "I'm the one who's getting married soon."

Edward tells Emmett, "Well, she's waited five years for me to give in and sign, so maybe a couple more days won't kill her. Unfortunately."

I gasp. How dare he wish that upon me? "Fuck you, Edward," I seethe.

"No, thank you."

"Well, me waiting isn't gonna change the fact that he's gonna have to sign eventually. I've moved on!"

"Well, Bella, I'm sure things may change between you two. Did you know that Edward has his own—?"

"Don't even bother, Emmett. Bella made her mind up about me a long time ago. Surely my life really isn't of interest to her anymore."

"Damn, do I wish I never made that deal with you when we were ten. Would've saved me a lot of trouble these last five years."

"You know you don't, Bella," Edward mumbles before leaning down to take his shot.

Jasper then shouts out, "Come on, Edward! End this game! Just think of it as Bogie winning the state football championship six years ago. That was a great game our high school won. Would've been better if we were still in high school playing that game." Yeah, I remember the guys playing for the Pirates in our high school, Boca Ciega, or Bogie as we like to call it for short.

"Oh yeah! That was a great game!" Emmett agrees. "Do you remember that game, Edward and Bella?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" I think aloud. "That was the night Edward fucked me so good that I ended up pregnant!"

I then clap my hand over my mouth.

_Shit._


	8. Realizations

**A.N.: Hello! Happy Saturday! Thank God, I've been waiting all week for the weekend to come bc it's just been a long, tiring week for me. How about you? Buckle in! Super long AN starting... now!**

**So... yeah... sorry for not posting this last night - time got away from me bc I was so psyched that it was Friday. I couldn't wait to get home from work. I was glad to just sit on the couch & watch TV. I could have posted instead of watching taped episodes of _Project Runway_ & _Skin Wars,_ as well as removing nail polish from my nails, but I didn't. I'm sorry :( But you're getting the update right now! So in the end it's a good thing. So much better than me not posting at all, right?**

**And also... epic fail for me with replying to reviews. I really do apologize. I swear I read each one & had the intention to answer back. But I will reply to each and every one right now in this AN: thank you all SOOOOO much for the kind reviews & the encouragement. I'm also so glad you all still are enjoying the story & sticking around, despite my need to leave you all hanging lol! Here are a few shout outs: **

**dowlingnana: Thank you for your review! I always look forward to them :D So glad you love my 'touch' with SICKYAIW despite knowing how it's gonna end due to you seeing the movie a million times lol! It's great to know that you really enjoy this fic :) And thank you especially for the encouragement. That part of your last review made me 'aww' inside (I was at work when I read it. I couldn't let the kids & my coworkers know what I was doing on my phone haha!)**

**I also really liked fannygilmore's review as she threw in a quote: A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts - so true!**

**Remmykins1901: Your reveiw had me LOL-ing! Esp your 'welp! That escalated quickly' comment. & yeah, it was only Emmett to give that epic bear hug instead of two doofuses (though they were really funny in the movie) to squish Bella in a Bella-sandwich. So glad you enjoyed the characters I introduced & the chapter itself :)**

**Oh, & DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma: Every review you leave makes me smile. I know I've told you that a million times, but it's true. Every chapter/story I post, you are one of many who leave the best reviews/comments. You're awesome! Also, did you get your thinking cap get delivered from Amazon yet? :)**

**Lots of you commented with 'oh shit!'s & 'oh fuck!'s, and of course the impending question of was Bella pregnant bc of how I left you all hanging - yeah, some of you hated that & it really must have been torture to wait a week (mwah ha ha! JK! :D). Plenty of you said you liked Esme (bc who doesn't love Esme?), and of course lots of you still love the twist I'm putting on this _Sweet Home Alabama_ inspired fic :) Honestly, I appreciate all this love from you. So thank you! Computer hugs & kisses to you all!**

**Ok, I won't make you wait any longer, so please review! I'm def gonna try to get back to all of you ASAP because I really do enjoy reading them & appreciate every single on. ENJOY! :D**

**Thanks to kitchmill and JulieToo - the best betas EVER! :D Love you both!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realizations**

**BPOV**

I'm suddenly grabbed by my arm and dragged out of the bar. Edward's grip on me tightens each time I try to pull myself out of it.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I cry out.

"How could you let that out, Bella? How could you just admit that you were pregnant? Why?"

"Because it's true. I got pregnant! Then I lost it for some unknown reason!"

"No one was supposed to know!" he shouts.

"Well, I'm sorry for blurting it out!"

"No, you're not, because if you were fucking sober it wouldn't have come out. There'd be no reason to be sorry about it."

"Fuck you!" I yell.

"No, fuck you! I'm done! I'm fucking done with this shit. Just done. You want me to sign the fucking papers? Hmm?" He walks over to his truck and opens the door. When he pulls his body from inside the cab, he has the divorce papers and pen in hand. He flips through the sheets and starts signing. After signing all the copies I had brought down with me, he shoves them into my hand.

"There. I signed. You're free. I'm free. We're both free! Go home to New York, Bella. Go and marry the guy. I'm no longer going to be tying you down. I'm no longer going to be the reason why we no longer worked out. You know I'm not the reason you had a miscarriage, but you sure loved to put the blame on me. I don't have to worry about pleasing you anymore. I'm done, so just leave."

Edward then stomps back to his truck. I remember he stopped drinking a while ago, so he's not as wasted as I am. He's all right to drive home.

But I know I'm not.

Where I stand is where I finally break down and release all the pent up frustration I've had about Edward since before I left.

It's not long before Emmett and Rosalie come out. "Need a ride?" Rose asks. I just nod and she takes me by my hand and leads me to their car. I fall asleep in the back and don't remember being brought inside my parents' house because I wake up the next morning, still in my clothes from the night before. I feel and look like shit, and I deserve it after all I've done to Edward.

I know I have to make amends with him, and I will as soon as I send the papers back up to my lawyer. Now that I've got them signed, I no longer have the intention to leave St. Pete Beach until I fix the broken relationship with my ex-husband. I don't think I can live with myself if we hate each other for the rest of our lives because of all the history we share.

I pop some ibuprofen into my mouth and shower away the dirt and grime and embarrassment from last night. I then dress in a casual dress and sandals with a sweater since it's unusually chilly this morning, despite it being late May. Before I leave the house, I decide to transfer money via online from my personal account to the joint account I took from yesterday to pay back Edward. I also take the signed documents and stick them in the mailbox outside the supermarket to mail them to my lawyer, Mr. Jenks. I know it won't be sent out until Tuesday, but it's a start. Now that that's done, I can find Edward to apologize.

I drive to the house Edward and I shared. His pickup truck isn't there, and I remember it's Sunday and he might be working at the garage. I don't just leave though. I've got nothing to do, and, at this point, I don't mind waiting for him to come home. Getting out of my car, I head around the house to the backyard, unlock the gate, and enter. Jake is gnawing on a bone, and when he hears me, his head shoots up. He then sits up and comes racing to me, barking excitedly.

"Hi, boy!" I exclaim. "Wanna play? You wanna play?"

"There's a Frisbee somewhere around there."

I pivot, and there's Edward.

"Hi," I simply say.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Depends. I gotta leave soon, so it can't be for too long."

"Oh … work?"

He shrugs. "Something like that."

I walk toward him with Jake following but running past me to Edward. Edward rubs his head and then picks up the Frisbee he mentioned, throwing it. Jake runs after it.

"So I thought you'd be gone," Edward mentions.

"Not ready to go home just yet."

"Look, I signed the papers."

"I know. I saw. I just … I just wanna stay for a little longer. Is that a crime?"

"No. But I figured you had to get back to your fiancé and start planning your wedding. Congratulations, by the way. I never told you that."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. I don't deserve any kindness from you after the way I treated you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I really am."

"I appreciate it," he answers humbly.

"I put the money back in the account," I tell him.

"Thank you. And thanks for doing all that stuff in the house. You know, getting new stuff and all. Sure will help sell the house."

"What? You're moving?" I inquire.

"Yeah. Since I know that you and I are done, there's no reason for keeping it. It's kind of big for one person, you know? And I've been traveling around now, so I haven't been home a lot. I'm not working at the garage anymore because of the traveling."

"Oh." Then I scoff. "You can't just leave, Edward! Everyone's here."

"Of course, I can," he replies with a chuckle. "Need I remind you that you did, too?" He's right. I did up and leave him and everyone behind for my own selfish reasons.

I notice that this is the first time in a long while that Edward and I have just talked—no arguing—and we're smiling. "I'm an adult. I can make my own choices." He starts heading out of the backyard, Jake following him. So I do, too. "You wanna come?" he asks, looking at me as we end up at his truck. He opens up the door and Jake jumps in.

"Well, where are you going?"

He doesn't say anything at first, looking off into the distance where the beach isn't too far away. "I wanna show you something."

I grin, but shake my head. "I can't go with you, Edward."

"Can't or won't?" he wonders, cocking his head to the right.

"Both?"

"The girl I knew wasn't afraid of doing anything. She liked adventures. She liked not knowing what was gonna happen next in life. She let destiny decide for her how she was gonna turn out. And I know destiny led you to the life you have in New York."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a life when I was younger. I was so stupid, doing things just to be adventurous. I've grown up now. I have responsibilities."

"Yep. I know that. Just figured you'd let the old Bella out for a bit and be adventurous. Well, you better get on with your life then."

"Yeah … I guess so."

"See you later, Bella," Edward says, coming to me and kissing my cheek.

"Bye."

He gets in the cab of the truck and pulls away. I lift my hand up to my face, leaving my palm on the place Edward left his kiss. Surprisingly, I'm not upset that he did kiss me, even if it's just a measly peck on the cheek. I kind of like it. It reminds me of old times when he'd just press his lips to the apple of my cheek, lingering for a few seconds, before pulling away and smiling down at me. I miss the old times. Maybe now that we've officially dissolved our marriage—at least, almost officially—we can be on our way to fixing up the friendship we had when we were younger. Maybe it won't be like how it once was, but we can be civil.

But even one measly kiss on the cheek is making me rethink a few things.

**~OoO~**

I head into town where everyone is setting up a block party for Memorial Day weekend. I remember this party and other holiday bashes celebrated when I was younger. They were a lot of fun, especially when we all got older and started sneaking booze, cigarettes, and pot.

There are some activities set up for the kids, as well as plenty of food. Lots of people are already sitting and eating at tables. I see Alice and Rose with their children, so cautiously I make my way over there. Surely they won't do anything to me with their kids next to them. I know I didn't insult them, but Edward and I kept some secrets from them. I know Alice had an idea from Edward as to why I left, but I'm not so sure she actually knew I was pregnant and miscarried. If she didn't, and Edward never told her or had given her some bullshit excuse as to why I up and left him five years ago, I'm sure she'll be mad at me for not confiding in her.

"Hi," I tell them. They smile and nod at me to sit down with them. I finally get to meet their children, too. Especially my niece, Emily.

"Emily, meet Bella, a friend of mine and Daddy's, and Uncle Edward, too." I'm glad she didn't introduce me to Emily as "Aunt Bella." I am her aunt since I'm married to Edward, but what's the point? I won't be married to him anymore, and I also won't be her aunt.

"Hi, Bewwa," the little girl greets with a grin and an adorable lisp.

"Hi, Emily. It's so nice to finally meet you. I love your dress."

"Thank you. Mama dress me in it. It pretty."

"Very pretty."

The two mothers fuss over their children, making sure they sit, eat, and behave. I can't help but wish to be a mom. I knew I was ready to be a mom when I got pregnant—internally I started feeling motherly almost instantly. After the miscarriage, I wasn't so sure if I really was ready at twenty-one. Now that I see my friends married with babies, I want it again, but I'm not even sure if Riley wants kids. Surely wanting to get married and settle down with me must mean he wants children. If he does, when? And if he doesn't, can I accept not ever becoming a mother?

Soon Rose decides to take all the children down to where the games and activities are, leaving her youngest with Alice and me, in my arms. Tommy is the cutest and chubbiest baby ever, and he'll definitely take after his daddy.

"You know … he went up there. To New York," Alice all of a sudden says to me.

"Who?" I question.

She looks at me pointedly, silently asking why I'd ask a dumb question like that. And yes, it is dumb. I know who she's talking about.

"Edward? Edward came up to New York? When?"

"Not too long after you left. Maybe two or three months. He told me he was going up there to find you and convince you he was sorry for what he'd done."

So she didn't know everything. He must've told her that he screwed up royally, but that wasn't the case at all. After my miscarriage, it was just so hard to be around him and we fought all the time. I blamed him for everything that went wrong, and I blamed him for the miscarriage, too. Of course, I know nothing was his fault; nothing was my fault, either. I was just selfish. I took off, not thinking about his feelings, and not too long after, sent the papers down to him.

"From what I heard from him after he came back," she continues, "he saw you, and saw how happy you were. You were out with a bunch of people at some outdoor restaurant, laughing and smiling, as if nothing was ever really wrong. As if you didn't even leave us here. As if you didn't leave Edward."

A few tears fall from my eyes. I'm glad she is telling me this. I need this wakeup call. I really do understand that I've treated Edward so badly, blaming him for everything. All this time I've been suppressing it thinking I could move on. I know I never dealt with it and cleared the air.

"Edward knew it was gonna take more than an apology to win you back, Bella. He needed to conquer the world first, and he's been trying ever since."

_That's why he's been sending the papers back,_ I tell myself. He wasn't ready to let me go that easily. He really has been trying to prove to me that he's made something of himself. No apology or begging was going to work with me, especially as the years passed and my animosity grew. He had to make a grand gesture. It is so like Edward to do that.

But I guess the fire in him to win me back officially burned out after last night. He just gave up and signed.

"If you only knew what he's been doing. I'm sure that if you weren't engaged, you'd be so proud of him and be willing to give him another chance."

"Well, whatever he's done now, I am proud of him, Alice," I tell her. "He's become a great guy, even if it took me five years to finally come down and see it after all the fighting."

"I'm glad you've come to see it," Alice says with a smile.

"Me, too."


	9. Thinking Things Over

**A.N.: Hey! Next chapter! Hope you all like this one!**

**Again sorry for the fail in replying to reviews throughout the week, though I did reply to all the reviews for the last chapter before posting this. I was busy with my last week of work before I go back to school (which I'm gonna apologize in advance if I don't reply during the week or at all - I'm gonna be student teaching. I promise to post the chapters, but I may just end up thanking for reviews in a chapter AN) but also FFn had an epic fail of its own where while authors were receiving alerts for reviews posted they actually weren't posted on the story review page nor in review history, so authors couldn't reply back. I didn't actually have a meltdown due to this because I was notified by a fellow reader (DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma - HI!) who PMd me to tell me about it after she reviewed the previous chapter. I didn't try to reply to her review as I replied to her in her PM, so I never got the error message the site was giving as I hadn't replied to any reviews that got "posted" around the time it had it's epic fail. Thankfully she contacted FFn, and so did another writer on FFn, & things were fixed.**

**But if any of you are concerned like she was about this happening again, she's copy/pasting the reviews she writes & saving them somewhere else for future reference in case she has to repost a review but knows what she wants to say w/o having to rewrite it or forgetting something she wrote. I'd take her suggestion if you hate when FFn has its temper tantrums & you have to retype everything out again.**

**As always, please review! I love getting them & reading them. I will try my hardest to answer all of them, but know I appreciate every single one! And of course ENJOY! :D**

**Thank you kitchmill & JulieToo for beta'ing this baby! Hugs & kisses to you both! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thinking Things Over**

**BPOV**

Later on that night all of us hooked up to meet back at the party. Gone are the things meant for the kids, and now it is time for the grownups to have some fun—according to Emmett.

When I show up with Alice and Jasper, after going back to my parents' to change into a pair of jeans and a chiffon blouse with some low heeled boots, everyone is there, including Edward. He must have done what he needed to do already and returned in time to have some fun with everyone, even me.

Jasper grabs glasses of wine for Alice and me, and we drink. As I sip my wine, I notice the beautiful and intricate vines embedded in the glass. I'm fascinated.

"Where did you guys get these glasses? They're gorgeous! I want to see if I can buy them back home," I say to Alice.

"Oh … just around," she replies cryptically. I see Edward glance at me with a smile, and I'm not sure what to make of it.

Then Jasper asks, "Edward? Do you know where Bella can buy those wine glasses?"

Edward makes a face. "Why do you think I know?"

"But don't you—" Rose starts to say, but then Edward narrows his eyes at her, cutting her off. "I mean … it's just that you look like the kind of guy who'd know where to get them."

Rose's cryptic answer makes me wonder what the hell is going on. One look from Edward and she switches her words around.

"Can someone please make sense of what just happened?" I ask.

But before anyone can answer me, a new song from the band starts up. Jasper stands up and grabs Alice, pulling her onto the makeshift dance floor. "How 'bout we all dance?"

Rose then asks Edward, "Hey Edward! Take me for a spin around the dance floor! Emmett's got two left feet."

"Why not, Mrs. McCarty?" he answers her with a grin, taking her outstretched hand and leaving with her.

"I can too, dance," Emmett whines. "It's not me. It's her. She can't keep time."

I let out a laugh. "Prove it!" I yank him out of his seat and onto the floor. Emmett and I dance foolishly around, him spinning me and dipping me, making the two of us laugh hysterically.

"Rose, he is a good dancer! I think I may keep him," I shout to Rose when Emmett and I sidle up next to her and Edward dancing.

"The hell you will! Give him back!" she growls out playfully, pushing Edward away and hip-bumping me so she can have at it with her man. They kiss a little too passionately for me to see, so I just step toward the edges of the dance floor.

But my hand is grabbed and pulled back in … into Edward's arms. "We haven't danced in a while. Come on."

I shrug, as if to say "What the hell! Why not?" and go with him. We dance around, laughing, meeting up with everyone in the center of the floor. Just then the song changes to a slow tune. I'm pulled further into Edward's arms; our bodies flush against one another. It feels good to be close to him, but then suddenly awkward. We're not together anymore. Neither of us have the right to dance this intimately.

I try to pull away, but I'm pulled back in. "Please. Just one dance."

I reluctantly agree, and I lay my head on his chest, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We sway back and forth in a circle. I look up into Edward's eyes, seeing them darken some, and he's looking at me with want. I can't seem to look away, though.

He looks like he's about to lean down and kiss me when the song finishes and the beat picks up, ending this intimate moment between us.

"I … I can't, Edward," I whisper, pulling myself out of his arms and walking off. I briefly look back to see him standing there looking defeated. I feel bad, but I then remind myself that I'm no longer tied to him. I'm marrying Riley. I can't feel like this when he finally caved and signed the papers to divorce me. In a matter of days it'll all be official and we'll be divorced for real.

**~OoO~**

I duck out of the party and choose to visit the one place that I was able to just be alone and think.

The beach.

Unfortunately, it is a public beach, so when the weather was really nice, I was never alone with my thoughts. But there were times—like now—when it was late at night, and when technically I wasn't supposed to be there, I could enjoy being alone. I'm sure that if Jasper came around and saw me here, he wouldn't arrest me. Even before he was the sheriff and just a regular officer, I'd come down here and he'd find me, and he wouldn't do a fucking thing about it.

I collapse onto the sand and just stare out towards the water. And I think to myself.

I start thinking about how things have already started changing for me since I came back home, how much I missed my life, my parents and friends here … how much I missed Edward. It's actually unbelievable that I do since I've wanted to escape here for so long. I wanted to see other places and do something that I loved, and I was unable to do it here. But now I miss St. Pete Beach as my home.

I suddenly don't know if I still want to return to New York, still want to marry Riley. What if divorcing Edward was a mistake?

I hear something behind me and it jars me back to my surroundings, forcing me to stop overthinking. I look behind me and see Edward. Of course he'd known to find me here. It's our spot and has been since we were little. This is the beach where when we were about ten years old that I made a deal to marry him when we were grown up.

"Hey," he calls out softly, but loud enough for me to hear him. He slowly walks along the sand and stands right behind me.

"Hi," I murmur.

"Why'd you leave, Bella? The party, I mean."

"Because I just needed to think. Alone."

"What do you need to think about?" he asks.

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Life. The past. The future. _This."_

"This?"

"Us. Everything's so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is," I stress, not raising my voice.

"You looked happy out there tonight."

"I was. Being with everyone made me realize how much I missed home. I am so happy in New York, but here, in St. Pete Beach … it fits, too."

"It doesn't have to be one or the other. You can have roots and wings."

"Yeah … you're right."

Edward stays silent for a bit before crouching down next to me, playing with the sand by drawing lines and curves throughout it. I know the subject has changed. It's moved on from what's happened tonight to the things that had happened between us in the past.

He then speaks up, saying, "You know that what happened between us wasn't entirely your fault. The blame you put on me sure is justifiable."

"No … it was all my fault," I reply, a couple tears spilling. "I pushed you away. I was so selfish for a long time before I left, even after I left. So selfish. I only thought about myself, about what I wanted. Even now it was all about me. I'm the one getting married. I'm the one who needs the divorce to happen, and it had to happen now because if it didn't, it'd never happen."

I feel Edward rub my back. "We all have the right to feel a little selfish at times."

"Yeah, but I took it to the extreme."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I wasn't all that spectacular toward the end either. I know I pushed you off the edge, and I know I pretty much ran you out of here, out of my life. I regret it so much because I lost you, I lost us … and now I know I always will."

"Edward …"

"Bella, the last five years have practically been hell for me. I was so unhappy. And it was because you were gone. I was at my happiest when you were around 'cause you made me a better man. I don't regret asking you to marry me when we were ten. When I said last night that nobody finds their soul mate at ten years old, I lied 'cause I know I did. You're my soul mate. Just not so sure if I'm yours."

"Please don't do this, Edward. I can't bear the thought."

"When you got pregnant, Bella … I thought that being parents to the baby would have been an adventure, but after you lost it, I realized having the baby maybe would have been our only adventure."

"We were so young, Edward," I say. "Not as young as when we got married, but still so young. We hadn't even found ourselves completely."

"And that's my point, Bella. We were so young and hadn't found ourselves yet. How could that child be proud of us if we hadn't completely fulfilled our dreams? So maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Mother Nature had other plans for us."

"This may sound so bad, but I was almost relieved when I found out it was gone. But when I look back now and see Rose and Alice as mothers … I take my relief back 'cause now I want that baby. _A_ baby."

"Just not with me."

"Don't say that. If we were still together and we hadn't fallen apart, a baby with you would have been wonderful 'cause there was a time that I did love you, and that baby would have been made from love. I do love you in my own way, but now I love Riley, and I want to be with him and marry him."

"You know I love you, too."

I run a hand down his face, feeling stubble. He turns his face into it and then lifts his hand up to hold mine to his face. More tears fall from my eyes, and suddenly he pulls my hand from his face. Then he rubs his thumbs under my eyes to wipe the tears away before cradling my head in his palms. I think back to all the times he comforted me in this way. It always did help.

"Don't cry, Bella. Please. I love you, but I'm willing to let you go. But remember that all that's happened between us wasn't totally your fault. I drove you away just as much as you pulled away from me. When we lost the baby, I realized how unhappy you were with just having that freelance job of being a makeup artist and I was just a mechanic—I couldn't completely support you without the help of my family. Neither of us really went out into the world to see things, and bringing a baby into the world, while a blessing, may not have been best for us at the time."

"Probably. I didn't mean to be so bitchy and horrible to you the last few months before I left. It was my way of lashing out at you because I was unhappy, and I knew that staying here wasn't what I wanted. So instead of facing the problems we had and trying to work it out … I just ran, never looking back. Filing for divorce just helped me separate myself from all of this and you."

"You know that I'm so proud of what you've become, Bella. Leaving here may have been what was best for you. You have a life, a life you've wanted."

"Whatever you've done, Edward, know I'm proud of you, too."

"Just know that I wish you the best with your fiancé," he tells me honestly.

I don't know why I do it, but I can't help myself. I lean in and press a kiss to Edward's lips. And something sparks between us. The kisses I gave him the night before while pretending weren't what I'm feeling right now. Right now there is something happening between us.

I press another kiss to his lips, with more force this time, and Edward responds. Our mouths open, our tongues tangle, our bodies are so close at this point that I'm pretty much on top of Edward as we lie in the sand, kissing each other as if we are still lovers. I remember how passionate Edward and I once were—what is happening between us now is what it was like. We'd shut out our surroundings and just feel.

And while it is great … I know it can't go on for much longer.

But it isn't me who pushes Edward away.

Edward pushes me away.

"We can't, Bella. Not if you're gonna leave me again to go back to New York and marry him. Let's not start something you can't finish."

"You're right. I can't. It'd be nice to just be with you once more, but it isn't fair to you or to me or to Riley. And most importantly, it isn't right."

"If I have you, I wouldn't be able to let you go again."

He gets up and leaves me there. And now the words he just said have me thinking …

_Would I be willing to let him go again, too?_


	10. Surprise Visit

**A.N.: Hey everyone! next chapter! Gonna keep this AN short.**

**Sorry for not posting on Friday and for not replying to any reviews :( Time got away from me. I really do appreciate each and every one. Also hello to any new readers, too!**

**Thanks to kitchmill and JulieToo for beta'ing! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise Visit**

**BPOV**

I hide out all day Monday, Memorial Day, in my parents' home, mulling over all that's happened this weekend. I ultimately decide to leave the next day. It's for the best. My life is in New York and I no longer have a reason to stick around. Edward did what I wanted him to do for five years—he signed the divorce papers—and soon it'll be official when my lawyer gets the paperwork in the mail.

After what transpired between us Sunday night, he told me he couldn't have just one more night with me, one last time where we could just "be" with each other. If we did, he wouldn't have been able to let me go. He said he couldn't bear to see me walk out of his life again, especially when I know he still wants me, loves me. He's willing to let me go now, and I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I'm marrying Riley Biers. When I return to New York, we are going to set a date, and I will go into wedding-planning mode.

Tuesday morning, I pack up all my stuff and start throwing the bags into my rental, with my mom following me outside when I bring the last of it out. I plan on going straight to the airport, having just bought a ticket online for the first flight out of here that'd get me up north. But my mother is being extra needy and clingy with me because I've only been down here a couple of days and she misses me.

"I have to go, Mom. I stayed down here longer than I planned, and while it's been one of the greatest weekends because I reconnected with my friends and got to see you and Dad, I have a life to get back to, and it's in New York. I have to plan my wedding now, and I have work to get back to."

"But …" she whimpers out, "when will you be back? When will we see you again? It's been months since the last time we flew up there. How long will it be before we see you again? When it's your wedding day?"

"Mom … I promise it won't be that long," I tell her. "I'm hoping to set the wedding date to be about six months from now, and I'm gonna need you to come up to go dress shopping with me and to help me with details. To be honest, Riley's mom is like a cold, dead fish. She's so … proper and stiff. I don't think her idea of a wedding is like my vision."

"I really do appreciate that you want me there. And what is your vision?"

"Not hers!" I laugh out. "I'm sure she'd want some big gala affair at the Plaza, but I want a church wedding." I sit down on the steps that lead up to the porch, my mother sitting next to me. I turn to her and give her my ideas. "I want small, but not too small. I want all my friends and my family there, so I'm gonna invite Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett … and Edward, if he wants to. I want you and Daddy, of course! My friends in New York are gonna be there. And then we have to invite Riley's family and friends. I don't want all these important people that his family wants there just to impress. I don't know them, and why should they be invited to _my_ wedding? It's _my_ day! If all they're gonna be there for is to get a free dinner and drinks so they can talk business when I want it to be fun, then they're in the wrong place. I'm in charge of the invitations, and I can guess Riley would back me up. He hates those functions he has to attend to only to end up not enjoying himself because of networking."

"You've got some of it figured out," my mom comments. "Anything else?"

"Well, a church that's also not too big or small … kind of like our church down here. I want it to be an evening ceremony and reception because it's more intimate that way."

"You're picturing the wedding you wanted, but didn't actually get when you married Edward."

"Mom, you know mine and Edward's wedding was wonderful. But I can go a bit bigger this time and get a Vera Wang dress like I've always wanted. I can afford it, and Riley's family is loaded, so expense is no object. Besides, I was eighteen when I married Edward. I didn't know much about planning a wedding. I just wanted to get married. I didn't know what I wanted then, but I know now."

"Then I can't wait, honey."

My mother and I hug, and I snuggle into her neck. It's been a long time since I had a little mother-daughter time with Renee Swan.

"Make sure you go say goodbye to your father. He's at the station."

"Of course. Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I want to see you down here more often now."

"I promise I will. I need to show Riley my hometown. Perhaps we'll buy a summer home around here so we can spend a lot more time down here during summer and when we have kids … if we do have kids."

She laughs. "I want to be a grandma, but not yet. I'm still too young!"

If only she knew that five years ago she would have been if I hadn't lost the baby. Yep, even my own mother didn't know I was pregnant.

"I'll see you soon!" I call out as I get in my car and drive into town to say goodbye to my dad.

**~OoO~**

I head into town to go to the police station. From there I can easily drive the thirty minutes or so to the airport in Tampa.

I go inside and say hello to some of the officers I've known since I was either a child or because some of them, like Jasper, became officers after high school. In fact, Jasper is one of the first people I see when I come in. I automatically head into his arms.

"Hey, girl," he whispers in my ear as we hug.

"Hi, Jazz."

We part and together we head to his office. As Sheriff, he gets his own and no longer deals with a desk in the main area. More picture space, as he calls it. The office is filled with pictures of him and Alice and baby Emily.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Jasper asks as we enter the office.

"Just want to say goodbye to Dad. I have a flight to catch in a couple hours."

Jasper turns to face me, making me stop short and run into him. "You're leaving? You—you just got here, Bells!"

"I need to go home. I have a wedding to plan and a job to get back to, as well as my fiancé. He knows I was coming down here and was going to stay for a while, but it's time," I explain, sitting down in the chair on his side of the desk.

"Don't you run the company? Aren't you automatically given free rein as to how much time you can take off?"

"Well, in a way, that's true, but things need to be done. A new collection is in the works, and I need to go over a lot of things involved in it—marketing and advertising, research, testing samples … plain old fucking paperwork—it's my job, my life. I can't put it on hold forever to spend time with everyone."

"Just when I thought we were all reconnecting, Bella." Jasper huffs.

"If you think you're gonna lose me again, you're not. I promise! I'm going to make a point to come down here as often as I can. I even told my mother that perhaps Riley and I will get a summer home down here or something so I can be here."

"And I also thought that Edward—"

"Jasper, Edward and I are _done._ He signed the papers, after five years of constant trying. He's letting me go. I let him go a long time ago, and I'm getting married again. I can't hold onto him."

"Bella … think about it. This weekend you got to remember your life back here. You're not an uptight New Yorker deep down, and now that you're home, the real Bella is visible, not the New York Bella. Face it—you're _not_ that person. And I looked up Riley Biers. _He's_ the guy you're marrying? He looks uptight and boring. And his parents—my fucking God! They look so stiff, and even just their background makes them sound like they're snippety people."

"Did you just say 'snippety'?" I snort. I'd yell at him for sneaking behind my back and checking up on the man I'm marrying, but I can't. I know from first-hand experience how my soon-to-be in-laws are, and there's nothing to hide about them.

"Yes, I did."

"You're right. They are. They're snippety and uptight, and I don't like them all that much. But I love Riley. We're alike and we get along really well. Rarely do we fight."

"How long have you known the guy?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Because Riley isn't around, Jasper has to interrogate him by interrogating me. Such a protective best friend.

"I've known him for about a year and a half, and we've been dating for about a year now. I'd gotten to know him through events we attended when my cosmetic line launched, as well as my knowing the right people to get me to those events. Same thing with him—he comes from an influential family, and he is a lawyer for a top firm. Eventually, we started going out for a drink, then lunch, and then dinner dates and shows … I fell in love with him. Is it so wrong for me to fall in love again?"

"Of course not, Bells. It's just … we all started to notice how you became the girl you once were these last couple of days, and last night … you and Edward looked cozy, just like old times. I'm just concerned that you're running away again, just this time from your feelings for Edward."

I stand up from the chair slowly, knowing I've got to get out of here before Jasper really convinces me I should stay and give Edward another chance … give myself another chance with Edward. Yes, in my heart, I love Edward and always will, but we drifted apart a long time ago because I lost our baby and our dreams clashed. I am a different woman now, and I have to give myself a chance at happiness again with someone new.

"I'll always love Edward in my own way, but we've grown up and it's time to move on," I tell Jasper.

I can't live in the past with my wishful thinking about what we could have been. I have to be realistic now. Besides, I don't know how Edward could take care of me. I don't know his big change because no one is telling me, and neither is Edward. He rarely works at the garage anymore tweaking cars. I'm my own woman and can take care of myself, but Riley definitely has the means to monetarily care for me at this point. Can Edward?

"Okay … it's time that I go. I really need to say goodbye to my father, get on my plane and go home to New York. I'll be back soon, and look for an invitation in your mailbox. I want everyone up there for my day."

"All right, if you must. And I don't think Alice would let me say no to us seeing you get married."

"Hell no, would she. Besides I'm gonna need her, Rose, and my mother's help 'cause I'm not voluntarily seeking out Riley's mother's input on my wedding. Her taste and my taste clash."

Jasper and I hug, and he gives me a smacking kiss on my cheek. I ask him to tell the others I had to go and that I didn't have time to say goodbye personally to them. We exchanged numbers and email addresses, so we'll definitely be in contact.

As I step out of Jasper's office, I see my dad come in. I grin widely, but then my mouth drops open when I see who is with him.

"Riley?" I call out in question. Riley sees me and smiles, speedily walking towards me, pulling me into his arms and pressing a light kiss to my lips, I guess for my father's sake. As well as Jasper … and Edward, who happened to come in right behind Riley looking kind of grim.

"Hi, sweetheart," Riley says, keeping his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to come down and see you. I wanted to surprise you. I figured you were going to be here a bit longer since you never did give me a date you were coming home, and thought I could come see you before heading out on a small business trip to Phoenix."

"What's happening in Phoenix?"

"Work. The firm is considering opening a branch there, and some guys and I were picked to seal the deal."

"Are you going to be sent to Phoenix permanently?"

"How about we talk about it when you come back to New York and after my trip is done? There hasn't been exact details about it," Riley says. I'm freaking out about having to move to Arizona if Riley is offered to relocate there. I don't want to go there. Home is New York. I like it there. My job is there, and while I can run things from another state, why should I have to?

"Okay," I agree.

Riley and I move into my father's office with everyone—Dad, Jasper and Edward—and we talk more. I kind of wish we had privacy; everyone else doesn't need to see or hear us talk.

"Also you weren't answering your phone yesterday. The trip down here was spontaneous on my part, but there is also a reason I need to speak with you. It's about the wedding," says Riley.

I glance at the three other men and wonder to myself if Riley is calling it off. And in front of three men who'd probably kick his ass for breaking my heart—my father, my best friend and my sort-of-ex-husband. They'd do that to Riley, and I probably wouldn't stop them if he did break up with me.

So I ask for clarification. "Are you calling it off?"

"No! No, no, sweetheart. It's just that we might need to delay it a bit. See, in a matter of two months, a few of us at the firm are going to need to head to London and we're unsure how long we'd be there. It might be about six months. There's a case, which you know I can't talk about because of confidentiality, with a client who can't leave London, and it's going to take about two months for us to figure things out before we head over there. It's going to be madness as we're most likely going to have to stay for quite a while."

"Oh," I reply flatly.

"Yes."

"So you want to postpone it?"

"It may come down to that. If we're going to have a big wedding, it's going to take months of planning anyway, but I don't think I'd be able to take time off while in London to come back to get married and have a proper honeymoon with you. Getting married, yeah, one amazing day, but I'd have to head back right after. So postponing would ensure you having plenty of time to plan, and in about a year we could get married."

But I don't want to wait a year. I want to get married within six months, and as Riley said, it might be six months after the two months coming up that he'd be back—eight months plus! I don't want to do that. And with my idea of a wedding, it shouldn't require eight months of planning. I want what I told my mother.

So I suggest this. "How about we move the wedding up? Get married sometime before you leave. We can have a honeymoon and then from there you go to London. I don't want to wait eight months to marry you, and I actually don't want that big of a wedding. I only want the people who matter most to us there and not people of high society who'd mooch off of a free dinner and an open bar just to talk shop when we're celebrating."

Riley steps back a bit. "You want to get married in less than _two months,_ Bella? Don't you think that's fast? I can agree with you in wanting it somewhat smaller with only people who are important to us, but booking the Plaza for a spot in two months probably isn't going to work. And you know my mother. She wants it big, and to have big, it takes time."

My face screws up into a scowl. "Why does it matter that your mother wants it big? It's our wedding. Not hers. I don't want big. You just said you don't want it big either. So why should we go big? Because your mother says we have to?"

"I just think you need to take a lot of time to plan," Riley argues back. "And your job is going to be just as stressful with planning a wedding on top of it, and because you're rushing, it's added stress neither of us needs."

"Riley, with the wedding I'm dreaming of, it doesn't need a lot of time. And I'm going to have plenty of help."

"I don't know, Bella. Waiting is probably what's best for us."

"You're not even going to take my suggestion?" I ask with a slight shrill in my voice.

"I am. And I'm giving you mine. You're not going to consider my suggestion?" he answers back, thunder in his voice.

"It doesn't make sense to have to wait so long because of a fucking business trip that may take longer than the six months you're predicting! If there were no business trip, I'm sure getting married in less than two months would sound completely insane, but wonderful because that means we're starting our life sooner."

"Two months is _completely_ insane, Bella!"

"Okay, I don't think that here and now is the time to fight about what kind of a wedding to have and when to have it. Why don't we head back to the house?" my father suggests, seeing that our arguing is getting out of hand and doesn't need any witnesses around to see what may happen next.

"No," I quickly say. I reach into my purse and pull out my ticket, shoving it into Riley's hands. "Go back to New York. You can still make the flight if you leave now. I'll stay. I need time to think. I was coming home because I wanted to. I was going to see you and get back to my life in New York, but now I know I need to stay and you need to leave."

"You were going to leave?" both my dad and Edward shout. I look at Edward and notice he looks upset. It must be because I was once again running away. Now I know that Sunday night we made it clear that having one night wasn't a good idea because he knew I'd just leave anyway, but he still had it in his mind that I was sticking around for a bit. He's the reason I was planning on ducking out of town.

"Yes. I was. But now I'm staying."

Riley and I argue a bit more about me giving him my ticket to just go home when I overhear Jasper mumble to Edward, saying, "My God, the fight you and Bells had with your parents about getting married at eighteen is nothing compared to this, I swear. And they're just arguing about sending him back to New York."

The arguing stops. Riley looks over at Edward and Jasper. "Come again?" he inquires.

_Fuck._

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**


	11. Crashing Down

**A.N.: Hello! Happy Sunday! Hope everyone's having a pretty good weekend. I kinda am. It just has been so hot where I live & this past week we've been blasting the AC. We only did twice earlier this summer & just had fantastic weather for summer 'cause usually it's not. But then September made us its bitch & decided to turn up the heat & humidity, so I've been sleeping on the couch in my living room with the AC on every afternoon & night (not during the day because I'm student teaching now, so I'm not home) for the past week. Hopefully this week is bearable.**

**I want to apologize (AGAIN) for not really answering any reviews. As I said above, I'm student teaching now & while the schools have only been open to the kids since Thursday, I've been in the school since last Tuesday helping a few teachers & now my cooperating teacher set up shop. It's very time consuming & when your day starts at 7:40 (I'm waking up at 6 - not really happy) & doesn't end until after three & taking time to travel to & from the school, I'm exhausted & just want to crash. I haven't taught lessons yet (SOON THOUGH) but I now really know what preparation is like for teachers, & I know I'm not gonna be able to really take any down time once I do start writing up my own lessons. So honestly I may not be answering reviews except for maybe a few if you've got questions or want to strike up a conversation with me because my days & most likely a weekend or two (maybe more) will be to prep for a school week. I've read and saved your reviews that come in the emails FFn sends, hoping I'd get the chance to sit down & answer them, but I've failed :( I'm sorry! But as I always say, I do read them & I appreciate every one because you're taking the time to read my story & review the chapter. I really do.**

**Also a few of you have stated that in the last chapter Bella was very selfish, materialistic and a few other terms. I want to respect your opinion. I just hope that last chapter has not changed your view on the story. I probably should have informed everyone from the beginning that this is an OCC kind of story - Bella is not weak; she's (head)strong, she's quite bitchy and knows what she wants in life. Edward is a bit more sensitive than most other Edwards, including _Twilight._ He came off as an asshole in earlier chapters because he was angry and hurt and finally was able to lash out at Bella. Once he did, he calmed down. I know none of you hate Edward for becoming like this, and some say he should move on & find someone else that's not Bella. Some of you hate Bella and hope she's happy with Riley because she's become this materialistic woman. Maybe I should have rephrased some of went down in the last chapter, but I can't (okay, I can - it's mine & I can always fix up the last chapter by pulling it & reposting it, but I don't want to). I wanted her to think that Edward cannot take care of her in a financial kind of way because it leads to her finding out what he does. Remember she doesn't know what she does and only recently found out he's not the mechanic he was when she left him. She doesn't know that he has the means to take care of her or be able to be a couple that can support one another without one doing all the work - I probably should have said that in the last chapter instead of her asking herself if Edward could take care of her. "Can we both support each other and any kids financially?" She knows she and Riley can be comfortable together monetarily. Please don't give up on Edward and Bella because I promised an HEA for them (not for Bella and Riley). Everything is gonna be explained. Everything will come full circle.**

**Now for those wondering how everything is gonna go down now that Riley knows Bella and Edward were once married, stay tuned 'cause you're gonna find out now.**

**Sorry for the rant & for coming off defensive in this AN. But it's my story & I love how it turned out. I respect everyone's opinion, even if it made me a tad upset because I've gotten so much love for it so far. I'm glad none have mentioned that they're no longer going to read this because of how last chapter or have dissed this story - 'cause I would just say no one is making you read it. You can click the little red X at the top. Leave your negativity at the door (or more like the second you open up this story). Please hold on and root for Bella and Edward. I promise everything will turn out well for the two of them.**

**Thank you for reading this long ass AN if you did. Now you may go on and read this chapter. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crashing Down**

**BPOV**

"You were married?" Riley asks me.

I duck my head in slight shame, but then I think to myself, _Why should I be ashamed? So what if I was married before? It's in the past. People remarry all the time, so why should my marriage to Edward be a problem?_

I lift my head up and sharply nod, confirming Riley's question with a firm, "Yes."

"And you planned on never telling me, Bella?"

My eyes widen. Why is Riley being an asshole about this?

"What's it to you, man? So she was married to me," Edward confronts my fiancé. "Big deal! It was in the past."

"And I thought we had told each other about everything, including our pasts. She seemed to have left you out of it."

"With good reason. She's still married to him!" Jasper laughs out. And then covers his mouth. Again, my eyes widen, this time with complete shock. Then I narrow my eyes at my best friend, soon to be _ex-_best friend. How fucking dare he blatantly admit that with Riley here?

"Fuck. You. Jasper Whitlock." I storm out of my father's office. I hear Riley's footsteps not too far behind me. He somehow catches up to me and I honestly think he is going to confront me for some answers, but instead brushes quickly past me.

"Riley!"

"The wedding's off, Bella!" he yells when I run after him.

"No! Riley, please! Let me explain!"

He sharply turns around to face me. "No! I think I've heard enough explanations! You're still married? To him?! Why would you keep that from me? Actually, why would you date me and accept my proposal when you're still married? How dare you ask me to let you explain anything? This is complete and utter bullshit, Bella. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Riley, please understand. My marriage to Edward is in the past. It's been over for years. I've had a difficult time getting him to sign the divorce papers and he finally did when he found out that I was getting married again."

I have to lie to Riley a bit more. There is no way I am going to tell him about my past and what had happened that led to Edward signing the papers. I'd rather tell him more white lies just to have him get over this. I want to prove to him that Edward and I are over, and that Edward understands that as well. Even if Edward is always going to be hung up on me and I will always have some feelings for him.

"Bella, you lied to me. You kept vital information from me. And if you're still married, why would you ask we push up the wedding to happen in two months?"

"I'm not married to him anymore! He signed the divorce papers! In a matter of days, when my lawyer gets the documents in the mail, it'll be official."

"It may be official, but it still won't erase the fact that you lied to me. How can I trust you? How can I know that you're not lying to me or will never lie to me?"

"Because I love you, Riley. I kept it from you because I loved you and I didn't want to lose you. But now we can have each other because Edward and I are done."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Goodbye, Bella Swan."

Riley then walks back to his car and speeds out of the police department's parking lot. The tears spill from my eyes, and I'd have collapsed to the ground if someone wasn't behind me to catch me. I'm turned into the person's body and by the smell of the shirt they're wearing, I recognize it as my sort-of-still husband's tee shirt. I break down completely, and of course it's Edward that has to witness it. He's not mine anymore, yet he still treats me as his. He cares for me. He loves me. And I can't really give him anything in return, especially now.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Edward whispers, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Everything will be okay."

But I don't think it will.

**~OoO~**

Edward walks me back inside and tells my dad that he's going to drop me off back at home. I have my car there with all my shit, but even I know I'm not fit to drive. Later I'll go get it. I see Jasper looking completely remorseful, but right now I can't even look at him. He betrayed my trust my blurting out my secret to Riley. While I was pissed at him to hear him mumble to Edward that I was once married to Edward, it was a whole other ball park when he admitted I was still sort-of married to Edward. Papers signed, be damned. Until it's filed officially, Edward and I are still married.

Jasper Whitlock better come up with some real fancy way to win back my trust.

"You get her home safe, Edward. You hear?" my dad tells Edward. Edward just nods and takes me by my hand and out the door we go.

I'm helped into his pickup truck and brought back to my parents' house. Right now, I wish we could go to our home. In a way, I don't want my mother to see me like this because then she'd break down. One woman being emotional is enough. But when there're two, it's too much for any man. And that's why my dad escaped to his office at the department or to Masen's for a beer and some pool when the two of us were on the rag or something else happened to cause my mother and I to cry.

I'm really just about to ask Edward to take me to the house we shared, but we're already at my childhood home. He helps me out of the car, and the two of us slowly walk to my front door. He opens it for me and we step inside. My mom is vacuuming but looks up and sees us, stopping the vacuum.

"What's wrong?" she asks when she sees my face. I can't even say the words; I just break down. She rushes to me and pulls me into her arms. My mom knows what happened without me even saying anything.

"I'll just leave you two," Edward says.

"Thank you, Edward, for bringing her home," my mom says.

"Yes … thanks, Edward."

"No problem. I'll stop by later, okay?"

I nod and he leaves. Why does he have to be so nice now?

My mom and I talk it out, and afterward she tells me that Riley is not the one if he can't find it in his heart to forgive me. Everything is in the past. While maybe I should have come down here a long time ago to make Edward sign the divorce papers—because then this mess would've been long taken care of—those papers are signed and Riley should have no grudge with me for keeping it from him. I chose him after all. I risked keeping it all from him because I love him and want to marry him.

It's late now and I offer to help my mother make dinner for the three of us when Dad comes in. He isn't smiling, but he isn't frowning or scowling either. It's just a straight face.

"Look who I found at the airport," he says.

Then Riley comes in, looking solemn.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"To … apologize, Bella. I was wrong blowing up at you like that and not giving you a chance to explain. Your father … well, he really laid into me."

"I threatened him, too, baby. Scared him because I was serious," my dad adds in with a smirk.

"Daddy!" I exclaim. "What did you threaten to do?"

"I won't tell."

"And I can't either," Riley chuckles.

I look away from Riley. He comes closer to me and then says, "Look, Bella … I don't care about what happened in your past. Who doesn't have a past? It's yours and it's behind you. You did what you did to protect me and because you love me. I see it now. So, Bella … will you forgive me? And if you'll still have me, I'd really love to marry you."

"Of course, Riley," I reply, smiling. I walk into his awaiting arms and we hug. He also kisses me gently on my mouth.

"Let me officially introduce you to my parents. Riley, this is my mother, Renee Swan. She's the kindest, craziest woman you'll ever meet. Nothing's ever dull with her around and I love her for it. And you've met my father, Charlie. Don't let him scare ya. His threats are all talk. But he's really an amazing father. He supports me in everything and helps me out when I need him most.

"And this is the house I grew up in. It isn't much, but it's home."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both finally," my fiancé says. "Now … I'd really love to hash out some details with all of you about our wedding. Chief Swan, you know what's going on, but Mrs. Swan, I don't think you want to be kept in the dark."

"Oh, none of that Chief-Swan-Mrs.-Swan-shit," my mom says with a huff. "It's Renee and Charlie, Riley. And yes, I want to know what's going on!"

We all laugh at her slight hysterics and then we go on to talk about what transpired hours before. Riley tells her about his upcoming business trip that's taking him out of the country for months on end and how he is unsure when he'd be back, bringing up pushing the wedding back a bit—leading me to once again exclaim that eight months is too long!

We finally bring up my suggestion of having the wedding in two months. My mom is a little shocked at my suggestion, but she doesn't bring up how this has happened before when Edward and I sat down at his parents' home when we were eighteen asking to get married as soon as possible after we graduated high school. It was actually less than six months after graduation that we got hitched and moved into the home that only Edward currently resides in, but we had wanted to get married less than two months later. So it is a shock to my mother to hear that I want to get married within two months of my engagement.

She also replies with, "I don't know, Bella. Isn't that kind of soon? Don't you want to take your time planning it?"

"Mom, you know what I want. We discussed it this morning."

"Yes, that's true, but things will fall into place better if you take the time to put all the effort into it."

I turn to Riley and again suggest some things. "Look, I don't want a big wedding, and especially not one at the Plaza. I may look like I'm one who likes things fancy, but I'm not extravagant. I still kick myself over and over again when I buy a pair of Louboutins 'cause those are extremely expensive. I'm realistic and I'm a simple girl at heart. I don't want big. I want it small and intimate and just our loved ones, as you know."

"So what do you want, Bella?" Riley inquires.

Then a light bulb goes off in my head. "How about we get married here? We're away from the city life and all those people who don't matter to us and those who want to get in our business. Your family's influential in New York, so obviously there are people flashing your face in the paper. I don't want my wedding to be one that's on the front page of the _Times, _nor do I need it to be criticized. We can lead people on to believe we're having a New York wedding when in reality we don't. We have it here in the small church in town, and there's a decently sized reception hall close by. We just invite the people we want and keep it simple and intimate. No extravagance. No paparazzi. No business talks. Just us getting married and celebrating it with our close family and friends."

Riley smiles. "You know … I think it's perfect, Bella. My mother won't be happy, but who cares what she thinks? What you said a while ago is true. It's our wedding; not hers. And I sure do want to see her get upset."

"Then it's official. We're going to have to inquire about a lot of things if you're going to get married in such short a time," my mom throws in with a grin.

"Don't worry. It won't be much when I get Alice and Rose to help." I turn to Riley. "I want you to meet all my friends. You're gonna see them a lot once we're married. I'm not separating myself from them like I did before. So it's only right you get to know them some."

"I'd love that." He kisses me and then says he's going to go call his mother. I let him use my room, and I can see him sitting on my bed holding his iPhone ten inches away from his ear because his mother's shrill screams coming from it. I grin because I'm happy to see that I've brought him over to the dark side in pissing off his mother.

"You know … I don't think I'm ever gonna like your mother-in-law if she's like that," my mother admits softly as we finish making dinner, glad to know we have enough for Riley. So what if it means my dad doesn't have leftovers for lunch? His baby girl is getting married … again.

"Don't worry. I don't even care if you don't see them," I whisper to my mom. "If it weren't for Riley, I wouldn't put up with her, but I don't expect you and Daddy to, too."

"So tomorrow we gotta start planning, honey."

"I can't wait. Maybe you, me and the girls should meet up for lunch tomorrow and talk it all over. I gotta return to New York in a bit because I need to look for my wedding dress. If there's one thing I want from New York, it's a Vera Wang dress, and I'm going to get it on Madison Avenue. You want to fly up with me to help?"

"Of course! Shopping on Madison Avenue! I can't wait!"

* * *

**Okay ... so they're back together :( But I promise it is an BxE story. They will get their HEA! If you've seen Sweet Home Alabama, then you know how this story is gonna turn out.**


	12. The Perfect Dress

**A.N.: HOLA! So another somewhat late ch. Sorry! But here it is.**

**I know you all are soooo tired of hearing me apologize for not answering any replies, but... I did mention that with me student teaching I can't just whip out my phone and reply to any. The kiddies come first :) But I read them all (another common phrase I keep repeating to everyone) & I appreciate any who stood up with me about some readers' negativity on how I'm writing Bella and this story. I'm letting it all go now (Let it go! Let it go! LOL! Channeling _Frozen_ now) and moving on to give you some happier chapters. **

**Some particular readers I want to give some shout outs to: TheRugbymom: _Thank you! I have to remember that from now on :) xo_**

**dowlingnana: _Your review was definitely encouragement for me to take the negativity with a grain of salt (I guess that could be the right saying) and to tell others who are possibly reading the reviews others post to remember this fic is based off SHA. I'm still so happy that you're still enjoying the story & I appreciate your reviews =] Also tell me what movie & maybe I'll make it happen! xo (To anyone who hasn't seen SHA, I recommend that you watch the movie if you want to know why the characters are the way they are, but then again the ending kinda spoils how I'm ending it, though spoiler for both SHA & SICKYAIW: HEA!)_**

**DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma: _I read both your review & your PM. Thank you for all the encouragement & just positivity you've been giving me throughout the posting of SICKYAIW. I'm glad you're proud of me :) Okay, I know you're mad she's back with Riley. A lot are. I'm also glad you're psyched for the wedding scene (as per what your review said, a la "Sweet Home Alabama") 'cause I'm guessing you know how I'm portraying it hehe! MAJOR INTERNET HUGS! xo_**

**CassandraLowery: _Glad you enjoyed the chapter, too! Wow! Year #18?! Congrats! Doesn't matter how or where you're teaching, it just matters that you do. Yeah, first FULL week was last week - 9/8-9/12 - (the week before was only days I went in to help out in the school and then Thurs & Fri were the 1st two days for the kids. Still confusing me why they only went in for 2 days, but I'm figuring it's because they have to be in school for a certain number of days, like 180[?] and starting on the 4th and 5th was how it ended up being.) And it was VERY LONG! Now I gotta survive another 14 weeks lol! JK! I'm teaching my first lesson in Math Tuesday, I think, so hopefully it goes well. xo_**

******Also I want to say hi to any new readers, as well as anyone who's been following SICKYAIW! Thanks for reading/reviewing and for the support. Lots of internet hugs to everyone! And also for the well wishes for student teaching! 14 more weeks to go!**

**As I kinda said above, a lot of you are upset she's back with Riley, but it won't be for long. PROMISE! And a lot of you are still joking about Jasper's foot in mouth disease. LOL! ****This chapter is a bit of a filler and on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoy it :D (umm... if what I just wrote is a pun, it wasn't intended haha!)**

**Thank you kitchmill and JulieToo for helping me out with the editing process of SICKYAIW! xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Perfect Dress**

**BPOV**

The next day, Mom and I get lunch with Alice and Rosalie so we can start talking about my wedding. With all that needs to be done I know I can't do it on my own, and _fuck no_ do I want to hire a wedding planner. Riley and I are paying for the wedding ourselves, and we do have enough money to do so. But we aren't going for the fancy-schmancy wedding at the Plaza and having a wedding planner will add a lot of money because of the added problem of the short amount of time we have. It's not necessary when I have friends and a mom who understand my taste.

As we're about to enter the small café in town, I happen to see Edward running out of the hardware store with metal poles and other equipment. _What's he up to?_

"Get a table for us, Mom. I'll just be a few minutes."

Mom glances past me and sees Edward. She gives me some kind of smile and a wink and heads in.

_Okay …_

I run across the street, dodging minimal traffic and entering the parking lot for the hardware store. "Edward!" I shout out to get his attention.

He turns and smiles. "Hey, Bella."

"What's that for?"

"Huh?" He faces his pickup truck that's loaded up with supplies. "Oh … it's nothing. So what's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi. Is that a crime?"

"No. So hi."

"Hi."

"What are you up to today?" he asks.

"Oh, um … Mom and I are having lunch with Rose and your sister."

"Girl talk. I bet you and the girls want to talk about you and Riley breaking up. I'm sorry that he did that to you, Bella. I may not be a woman, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, Edward. I know that we haven't really been on good terms the last few years, but you were always the one I could go to. You were my best friend." Then my grin falters a bit because now I'm going to crush Edward when I say what's coming next. "But, um … actually I'm talking with your sister and Rose because, well … Riley and I made up."

Edward's smile also falters and his shoulders sag a bit. "Oh … yeah, I kinda figured that you both might make up. You two had a fight, and making up or really just talking it out seems the most logical thing to do."

"Edward …"

"Bella, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm glad you worked things out. He's good for you."

I know he's lying. Why would he think Riley's good for me? One, I used to be his girl, his wife, so automatically it's another man going after me for my heart. I gave it over to Riley, and not back to Edward. Two, he saw Riley flip out on me, so he should just hate him for hurting me like that.

"Yeah, he is. We worked things out and the wedding's back on. We're going to get married in town. I'm not into having a snazzy wedding in the city, and Riley agrees it's a good idea, so in a couple of months the church is going to have a lot of people in it to see us say 'I do.'"

"Well, then … I better let you go. Rose and Alice are walking into the café. They're gonna be looking for you."

I nod, sad he's dismissing me. But I understand why. "Okay. I'll see you around, then?"

"You're gonna eventually. You're going to be in town a lot more often."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye." He lifts himself off the tailgate, closing it up, and then walks to the driver's side of his truck. I stroll back across the street, and as I turn to go inside the café, the truck speeds away.

_I'm always hurting that man. When am I going to learn to stop?_

**~OoO~**

I have lunch with my mom and my friends. Rose and Alice are surprised to hear everything that happened yesterday, as well as the plan for us to bump up the wedding, but they're excited to hear that I want them to help me out in planning.

After lunch we head back to my parents' house. We go on the computer and check websites for what we're going to need, like the church, the reception hall and all the licensing crap. Since we're getting married in Florida, we need a Florida marriage license. The law states the wedding must take place sixty days of issuance, which for us is no problem, but I'll have Riley come back down in a little bit for us both to get it. It's no rush to get it now.

I also call up the Vera Wang bridal store on Madison Avenue in New York and make an appointment for two weeks from now to select my dress, leaving me enough time to pick out the dress and enough time to return for any more alterations prior to the wedding. Alice and Rose insist on coming up north with my mother and I to help pick me out a gown, and I am so for it. Besides, four heads are better than two. I dread Riley's mother finding out and insisting on showing up to pick out my dress with us. I just hope that Riley doesn't open his mouth to her about any other details involving our wedding. I don't like her all that much and I don't need her input on anything involving the wedding. Her attendance on the wedding day is enough, and if she chooses not to make an appearance, I'll be fucking happy.

Over the next few days, the four of us are in wedding planning mode and we scare off anyone who may get in our way. I still feel off about how things between Edward and I are since I told him Riley and I made up and that the wedding was still happening—in two months.

Although, I'm surprised I hear nothing from my lawyer if he got the paperwork. I should make a point to call him to ask if he got it in the mail. I need to make sure everything's settled before I walk down the aisle.

But yes … Edward and I need to talk. I really do need to ensure things between us are okay. We may not be married anymore, but he's still important to me, and I only recently discovered how much since I returned to St. Pete Beach. He has to know that.

I try calling him, but he doesn't answer; the phone rings quite a long time before his voice mail picks up. And then there are times it just goes straight to voicemail, signaling that he purposely turns off his cell phone so no one could bother him. I even consider just driving to our old home to confront him, but I'm constantly being dragged around town to inquire about yet another item for the wedding. Then Riley arrives so we can apply for the marriage license. He also wants to go out to dinner before he returns to New York where he and I will finalize details for the London trip.

I'm frustrated in a lot of ways about a lot of things, and I do need alone time with my fiancé. Although, he asks if we can hold off on making love until our honeymoon. It'll be more special, he says. I reluctantly agree and now I have to make time to get myself off. For some reason, my fantasies don't even include Riley, unlike my previous ones, but then again, Riley isn't all that into living out a sexual fantasy, not like Edward, who wanted to play out fantasies sometimes when we'd have sex, just to change it up. _Mmm … the memories … so good._

_Fuck! Bella, stop thinking about Edward that way! You're engaged to another man for Christ's sake!_

The time comes for me to return to New York. Besides dress shopping, I make a point of going into work for a couple of hours each day to settle issues that need to be resolved for the upcoming collection. I even get visitor's passes for my mom and my friends one day so they can see how things work in my company, as well as a sneak peek of what's to come, and I snag them some goodies, too.

Then we head to Vera Wang. To Alice and Rose, it is heaven. A consultant assists us the entire time we're looking for my perfect dress. I try on ten over the course of two hours. I now have three dresses left. While they are all beautiful, it's not until I put on the last dress that I hear the gasps.

"Oh, Bella!" my mom says, tears falling down her eyes.

Rose just smiles, nodding enthusiastically.

Alice exclaims, "This is the one, Bella!"

I turn and see myself in all the mirrors at different angles. And I see it, too. I think that when I first saw this one, I thought it would have been too much, for it's definitely a bigger skirt than some of the others, except for one other one, though without as much detail going on. A lot of the dresses seem to have intricate tulle patterns on the skirt, but this one is a simple A-line gown without much happening on the skirt, for all the detail is on the bodice. There's a bow to simply tie the look together. It's not strapless like the other ones, and I'll be thankful at the end of the wedding when I don't have to constantly struggle to hold it all up.

I agree … it's the one.

Though when I wear it … I see Edward at the end of the aisle. Not Riley. What the fuck is going on? Why can't I seem to let him go and embrace Riley?

Whoever I see in my mind, this dress is what I'm buying. It's almost five thousand dollars, which, for a wedding dress that's being worn once, is extremely expensive because of the designer label. Although, there are wedding gowns far more expensive than this one. Even though I can afford it, there's a part of me that nags at me to not purchase the dress because of my instinct to internally beat myself up for buying something on the upscale side. I don't necessarily need to buy designer product. I ignore that nagging part of me. I don't care. It's my dream dress and something I'm willing to spend the money on. I know it'll be worth it in the end.

After making my final decision, alterations get started. The seamstress sees that the dress, while it fits snugly, needs to be brought out just a bit—I blame the constant eating out in St. Pete Beach while planning—and asks if I know what shoes I'll be wearing. Alice opens up the box of white Miss Benin Louboutins I bought the day before. Cost a pretty penny, but they're gorgeous and the red sole is just a little something extra. With the dress and shoes on, the pins are put in place, and I make an appointment for final alterations for a week before the wedding. They'll have the dress ready by then. I leave the shop excited to know that I'm one step closer to marrying Riley Biers, even when I feel my heart is tugging me away from him.


	13. Lightning Surprises

**A.N.: Hi! Gonna try and keep this short...here's the next ch! Hope you enjoy it!**

**A lot already agree that with the thoughts Bella has about not seeing Riley but Edward when wearing her wedding dress she should bail out of this wedding. Well, you'll eventually see how it all works out.**

**Also...Bella is not pregnant! I promise you. That snug feeling she had trying on the dress was meerly because she's been stress eating/eating out a lot, not working out, etc. No baby will be coming out of this story (just yet). And if she was, it'd be with Edward's baby, not Riley's. The end.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize once again for not replying, but all reviews are read and very much appreciated :) Thanks for more well wishes with student teaching!**

**Thanks kitchmill and JulieToo for beta'ing! On with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lightning Surprises**

**BPOV**

After our quick trip to New York, the four of us return to St. Pete Beach. I almost think to myself that we're returning home, but it's not "home" anymore.

After landing in Tampa safely in the early afternoon, we disembark from the aircraft. As we walk through the terminal, Rose and Alice are in front of me and they're whispering to themselves, sometimes even glancing back at me before chatting it up again. I've had enough and put a stop to it.

"Okay, girls! Enough with the secrets. What's up?" I ask them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can we make a detour from here?" Alice inquires.

"To where?"

"There's this glassware gallery not too far from home that I've actually wanted to see for a while, but I haven't convinced Jazz to take me yet. Here's my chance. Do you mind? You can buy things there, and maybe there's something there you might want for your home with Riley."

This reminds me that Riley and I haven't even talked about where the two of us will be living. Will we get our own place, or will he want me to move in to his condo? I know my apartment isn't big enough for the two of us with all our stuff, so I'm going to have to put it up for sale. It's so weird that I'm pushing for this wedding to occur now when we haven't even discussed living arrangements.

But back to the matter at hand …

"Okay. Why not?"

We hail a taxi and tell the driver to take us to Lightning Surprises. It's an unusual name for a glassware gallery. The place is only about fifteen minutes from my parents' house. As the taxi makes the turn to enter the property, driving up a long road, I'm surprised to see that the business is actually a house that's on a large lot of land. There's also a large patio, perfect for a sitting area, that's attached outside of the house. People are milling around the property, taking in the gorgeous surroundings, as well as eating and drinking on the deck. It must be some kind of open house-like gallery where they're supplying food and drinks for those who come around. This is how they hook you in to buying something. Although, it can't hurt to look around and possibly find something to purchase.

We all enter the house, and what would be the living room is actually the gallery. It's got a lot of pieces on glass shelves with lights beaming over them to emphasize the intricate details. Some of them are actually glittering. I also notice it isn't just drinking glassware, but stand out pieces for decoration. I'm drawn to one piece that looks like an angel. In fact … it looks just like the one Edward had made for our anniversary.

_What the fuck?_ Is this Edward's business? Lightning Surprises … it suddenly dawns on me. All these pieces were glass blown after lightning struck sand. This isn't just Edward's hobby anymore … it's his life, his business.

His way of making a living.

His way of getting me back.

This is what Alice was trying to get me to understand weeks ago. This is Edward trying to prove that he can take care of me while living his dream. I remember him telling me years ago that one day he was going to sell the things he made when he found glass being made in sand thanks to lightning storms. And now I remember all that equipment Edward bought the day after Riley broke up with me, only to convince me to forgive him, was for his job, to make more glass pieces when a storm rolled in. In fact, there's supposed to be a storm in a couple of days, so surely Edward will be out there.

"I see that you finally know what he's been doing all along." Alice sidles up next to me as I stare at the angel piece.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I ask, crying a bit for being so stupid—so stupid in not knowing, and for giving up and letting him go.

"You would've known if you never left. Even before you left, he was creating with the glass, and he continued after you left. Once he returned from his trip to New York to find you, he really ramped up production. He only holds a gallery showing every few months, maybe a few showings every season, if weather permits. This is obviously the summer season showing. He's got more pieces downstairs in the basement in crates to bring up when pieces get sold up here.

"He's always so busy, which is why he's hardly at the garage now. This is what he's been doing to bring you back home. He was waiting for the opportune moment to prove to you that he can take care of you without the use of our family money, that he can do something else besides fix cars. Of course, he's kept track of you and knows that it'd be harder to get you to come home after the launch of your line since it's based in New York. But now that he's let you go and you're getting married again, this is all he has left."

"How could I be so stupid, Alice? I let a wonderful man go because I was unhappy with how my life was going. I mean, I was only twenty-one with a cosmetology degree and freelancing as a makeup artist, but I wasn't happy with just doing that, and I let my unhappiness overshadow my love for my husband. And now I can never have him back."

"Who says you can't, Bella? You're not married to Riley yet, and surely you can always remarry Edward, even if the papers are official. Don't give up."

"No … I can't. This isn't my life anymore. It's too late." I quickly wipe the tears before turning, and I end up face to face with Edward, who must've overheard my conversation with his sister.

"Hi, Bella," he greets softly.

"Hi, Edward."

"Do you like the pieces?"

"They're beautiful. I'm really proud of your accomplishments."

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Before I can answer, Edward's grabbing my hand and leading me outside and around the house to where a large barn is. Inside is where the magic happens, I guess. Machinery and equipment is all around and there are three furnaces, where the glass is heated up so it can be molded into something beautiful.

There's also a piece done and sitting on a large bench. It looks like two doves intertwined to look like a heart. It's so beautiful. So I tell him so.

"It's actually for you, Bella. For you and your fiancé that can be put on display at the wedding," Edward admits.

"You didn't have to do that, Edward."

"I know. I wanted to. It's my way of congratulating you because I can't be at the wedding."

"What? Why not?"

"Come on, Bella," he murmurs. "How can I see you marry another man when you know how I feel about you? I was able to let you go, but I will always harbor feelings for you. It isn't fair for me to witness that."

"I guess you're right." I sniffle. "Why are you so good to me when all I've done is treat you like shit? I basically flaunt my relationship and the fact I'm getting married in town in front of you. It's wrong of me. And I was stupid to think you'd want to be there when I say 'I do' to Riley. I just thought that it'd be rude of me to not include you when everyone else is going to be there."

"My mom is excited. Sure, she's sad that you're no longer going to be her daughter-in-law, but she's happy for you."

"Yeah …"

We're silent for a while before Edward finally speaks, asking if I'm hungry or thirsty. He suggests we all eat on the deck, but I turn him down, saying we should probably leave.

"May I buy the angel that's in there?"

"It's yours … no charge."

"Edward, I can't accept that. I'm a paying customer. Please let me."

"Nope. I can't."

"You're always so fucking stubborn," I say with a chuckle.

"You know it, baby."

I glance into his eyes and am overcome by a strong feeling that I can't exactly put my finger on. All I know is that it forces me to jump into his arms and kiss him passionately, pretty much telling him my feelings for him in the kiss. It isn't right by any means that I do so, but I can't help it.

Edward lets me kiss him and he even kisses me back, but all too soon, I'm being pushed gently away. "No, Bella."

"I know. I just … had to. One last time."

"The last time."

Together we walk back inside, seeing my friends and my mother enjoying the food and wine.

"There you are!" my mom calls out. "We were wondering where you two went off to."

"Edward was just showing me where he creates his pieces. It's pretty cool what has to go on to make such lovely things. I'm even buying a piece here, so, Edward, let's go get that, why don't we?"

"Of course. Why don't you stay here and I'll go collect your purchase. The angel, right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He nods and escapes inside. In a matter of minutes, Edward is coming back outside with a box containing the angel.

"Here you go, Bella."

"Great! How much? I'll write you a check."

"I told you before. No need. Consider it my wedding gift to you."

"But, the piece—" I try to say, but I'm cut off when Edward puts his fingers to my lips.

"I insist." He looks at me in a way that tells me not to say a word about what's in the barn. I nod and thank him again.

"Enjoy your day, ladies. I gotta get back inside and sell some pieces." He kisses his sister's cheek and waves goodbye to the four of us, keeping an eye on me as he walks backwards to the door of the house.

"What happened between you and Edward, Bella?" Rose asks.

"Nothing. We just talked and he showed me what goes on behind the scenes," I lie. No way was I mentioning that he and I kissed … again. But I really can't help wondering if all this wedding shit is a big mistake. Am I waiting for something to happen that will prevent me from marrying Riley? I love Riley, but I don't think I do as much as I still love Edward, and if I don't love him as much, then marrying him isn't right either.


	14. Making the Right Decision

******A.N.: Okay... I think you're all going to be excited about this chapter! And I won't say any more than that *cackles evil laugh* Hope you all enjoy! :D**

******Thanks to kitchmill and Julie Too for beta'ing! Hugs to you both!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The rights to _Sweet Home Alabama_ belong to Touchstone Pictures, Original Film, D&D Films, and Pigeon Creek Films.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Making the Right Decision**

**BPOV**

The weeks pass. Rarely do I run into Edward in town, but the few times I see him, it's because he and I happen to be out with our friends at the same time. Otherwise, he hides away to do his work. I'm honestly not any better than he is. Sometimes I refuse to go out, choosing to focus on finalizing the wedding plans or thinking about the mess I've made of myself.

I love Edward still. There's no denying that. But I'm still going to get married. It sounds so wrong because I'm not being fair to Riley by not admitting my hesitance. It's also not fair to my friends and family who have assisted me with all the plans. All of us worked so hard to rush the planning process so Riley and I are married before he's gone for months to London. I really wish something would happen that is so drastic the wedding is cancelled because I don't have the courage to stop it on my own.

I head back to New York for a while when it's closer to the wedding date. I have date nights with Riley, and I even have dinner with him and his parents. Mrs. Biers is still pissed that we're rushing the wedding and it's not in New York—specifically the Plaza with three hundred guests, three quarters whom I don't know. I even focus more of my time on work when I can no longer think about the wedding.

I know Riley is planning for the honeymoon to be touring Europe for two weeks, the last stop being London, so that when it's over, he's where he needs to be and I can just head back to New York. Living arrangements are still on the fence, but at this point I assume that until he returns from London, I'll be living in my apartment, or maybe just move into his condo. Whatever … we'll talk about it eventually.

A week before the ceremony, I go in for my last fitting for my Vera Wang gown. It's even more beautiful on me now because it fits me perfectly. All I know is that I better watch what I consume this week. I was glad to have my period the week before so I'm not bloated going in for the fitting and I won't have it on my wedding day or during my honeymoon. I have the seamstress take a picture of me in it on my Galaxy phone, and I send it off in a text to the women I love. They all reply with words to say how beautiful I look in it.

I almost send it off to Edward, wanting to tell him I wish I were wearing the dress for him, not Riley. It's amazing how only two months ago, when I flew down to St. Pete Beach, all I wanted was Edward to sign some divorce papers, yet all I want now is to return to him. I haven't gotten over him, and I'm too much of a chicken to fucking tell him I love him and want to be with him, choosing the easy way out and marrying Riley.

I'm such a coward.

**~OoO~**

The wedding day arrives, and as far as I'm seeing, it looks to be a stormy day. Thank God it's indoors. Having an outdoor wedding in the rain would be nasty, although I do hear it's good luck. Maybe my luck will change for the better and I won't have to go through with this.

The girls and my mother help me get my dress on. Mrs. Biers chooses to wait outside my bedroom in the living room, drinking champagne rather than help her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Bitch. I'll be very happy if I rarely have to see her.

I choose to do my own makeup—with my cosmetic line, of course. My look is natural with a hint of glamour. I apply matte, neutral-colored eye shadows to my eyes, but go a little heavy with darker shades of brown in the crease to give dimension and add wispy false lashes. I contour my face with a matte bronzer, but keep the rest of my face makeup dewy and fresh by using a light pink blush and a shimmery pink luminizer to highlight my cheekbones. I also slick a semi-matte pink lipstick on my lips. Alice helps me with my hair, curling my dark brown locks and pinning it to my head in a chignon. When we're both done, Rose pins my veil underneath my hair.

My mom and Esme give me the gifts of something old and something new, while my best friends handle the something borrowed and something blue part. I accept the pearls my mother wore on her wedding, this being the second time I'm using them for a wedding of mine. Esme buys me some pearl earrings to match. She still sees me as her daughter, even though I'm not married to her son anymore and I'm marrying another man today. Alice lets me borrow the garter she wore on her wedding day. Even though she said she married in front of a justice of the peace, she wore one for good luck. And Rose painted my fingernails and toenails a Tiffany blue. Mrs. Biers is once again missing from the occasion.

Soon it's time to go and my dad is waiting outside to bring me to the church. Mrs. Biers must have left with her husband to head to the church as she's not in the house anymore. I don't care if they're there to see me off to where I will marry their son. We arrive ten minutes before the ceremony is to begin and my mom hurries off to the first pew in the church after wishing me luck.

"Whatever happens, Daddy, please don't let me fall," I tell my father as I hook my arm with his.

"Of course, sweetheart. I didn't the last time."

"Thank you."

"Bella, honey, you look unsure of yourself, conflicted. If you don't want to marry Riley, your mom and I will understand."

Of course my father would see right through me.

"I'm okay. I promise," I lie, but I know my dad doesn't believe me. He chooses to go with it, though.

The doors to the church open and the "Wedding March" begins. My dad and I slowly walk down the aisle, but before we're able to make it to the altar where Riley is standing and smiling, I hear, "Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!"

I turn and I see my lawyer, Mr. Jenks, running towards us.

"Mr. Jenks? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Ms. Swan, you're one hard woman to get in touch with. But it's a matter of urgency that we speak. Privately."

"Mr. Jenks, I'm getting married. It's not a good time."

"But you can't get married."

I've already admitted I don't want to, but I am nonetheless. "And why not, Mr. Jenks?" I inquire in a low voice. "Edward signed the papers. I don't see why I can't get married."

"Ms. Swan, he signed. You didn't."

"What?"

Everyone gasps around me.

"You mean I'm still married?"

"That's if you still want to be," he adds quietly.

Riley steps closer to me. "Bella, I thought this was all taken care of."

"It's an honest mistake, Riley. I think that with everything happening with trying to get Edward to sign, I just forgot. And I kept forgetting to call to make sure everything went through." I turn back to my lawyer. "But why wasn't I contacted?"

"My dear, you're quite difficult to find. I've been calling. I've made visits to your job, to your home in New York. When I found out that you were marrying in St. Pete Beach, I believed this was the only chance left to find you so you could sign since you wouldn't be legally married to Mr. Biers here."

I let out a low laugh. "Well, I have been down here a lot the last two months and you've must have missed me every time I was up in New York. I've also ignored phone calls left and right, especially from numbers I didn't know. I couldn't deal with telemarketers with the stress I've been feeling."

"That's the last time I use my personal cell phone to call clients," Mr. Jenks mumbles. "Anyway, you either sign or you don't at this point, Ms. Swan." He holds out the documents that Edward signed, but the line where my signature should be is completely blank. While my excuse is that I forgot to sign because I was so focused on getting Edward to sign, possibly my heart was telling me not to because I didn't want to let Edward go.

Mr. Jenks holds out a pen and I take it, holding it above the line where I sign.

Mrs. Biers huffs out loudly. "Can we please hurry it up? By now the two of them should have said 'I do.'"

I look back to the documents waiting for my signature. I glance back and forth from the papers to Riley and to the people surrounding me. But even if some wanted me to sign so the wedding could continue, I find the courage in me to drop the pen.

I raise my head up to look at Riley. He looks upset, but at the same time at ease, as if he, too, wanted me to sign. Maybe he didn't want to marry me anymore. Maybe he felt we were rushing into it. I've been in a relationship for about a year with Riley, but I was with Edward for so much longer. I don't know Riley the way I know Edward.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I can't marry you. And you shouldn't want to marry me. A long time ago I met a boy and I made a promise to him that I'd marry him when we'd grown up. Over time I fell in love with him, giving him my whole heart. And I never really got it back. I also don't want it back for it's his completely. I made a mistake by giving up on the two of us, and I'm not going to let that happen a second time."

"I understand, Bella. He's your true love," Riley says softly.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about me. Maybe one day I'll find my soul mate." He then kisses my cheek and leaves the church, everyone so stock-still as to what they've just seen.

Before I can go off to my friends and family, and before I can apologize to everyone else, Mrs. Biers breaks the silence, stepping out of the pew and walking toward me to stand in front of me, toe to toe.

"I _cannot believe_ what I just witnessed. How _dare_ you do this? How _dare_ you reel my son into your trap, only to dump him in the end? You're such a _tramp!_ I'd be glad to never call _you_ my daughter-in-law, but that's my son out there, and I _will not_ see his heart broken because you are still married to some … some _hillbilly_ of a man."

Esme steps in. "Excuse me! That's my son you're talking about!"

Everyone in St. Pete Beach knows that, one, we don't live in the sticks—it may be a small town, but it's not the boonies and we even have tourists who want to visit—and two, the Cullens aren't hillbillies and are just as pre-eminent of a family here as the Biers are in New York; they just choose to not flaunt their money. I mean, Esme _is_ wearing Chanel for God's sake and doesn't speak like a hick.

And fucking hell! Mrs. Biers, the fucking bitch that she is, just insulted my husband, and I don't like that.

"And don't you dare call my baby a tramp, you bitch!" my mom exclaims after Esme does.

"Esme … Renee, honey … I really don't want to arrest either of you for smacking her around," my dad pipes up.

"And I don't want to have to bail my wife out … again," Carlisle also says. Okay … I want to hear that story, but at another time.

"Oh, shut up!" Mrs. Biers shouts. "You know that she's a tramp, a slut … a _whore_ if she has two men at the same time. I'd be very disgusted and ashamed if she were my daughter."

I've had enough. "Don't arrest me, Daddy, 'cause you know she deserves this."

I then throw a mean punch to the woman's surgically reduced nose and knock her down. She starts wailing that it's broken. Boo-friggety-hoo!

I kneel down beside her and point my finger at her. "Don't you fucking insult me! Ever! Don't you talk about me like that to me or to anyone I know and love! Make sure your hands are fucking clean before you start pointing fingers, and stop being such an uptight bitch, you hag! I'm glad I'm not marrying your son because it means I don't have you for a _monster-in-law!"_

Everyone starts cheering, even Mr. Biers who's probably had enough of his wife's bitchiness.

I stand up. "Hey! If you're friends of the bride, stick around! I'm going to go find me a groom!" I shout. I then yank my veil and my expensive heels off and run out of the church. Alice chases after me and throws the keys to Jasper's pick-up truck to me. The skies open up just as I get to the truck, and I jump into it before I get soaked. Not that I care if I do, although I am wearing a very expensive Vera Wang gown. Oh, what the hell! Going after Edward is more important than the dress.

With the storm happening, there's only one place I know where I'll find Edward …

_The beach where it all started._


End file.
